Reborn
by Raynebow-NinjaChick
Summary: I died for unselfish reasons, I was reborn because I didn't want to die...
1. Killed In Action

**Rayne Says: Yo! This story idea's been bugging me forever! Chapter One isn't very interesting, in my opinion, it's just a recap of the Sakura and Chiyo vs Sasori battle... with a twist! The ending is where the story really begins!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, because if I did it would be filled with more angsty boys.**

* * *

Reborn

I had trained for the past three years for this; this fight, this battle. Well… maybe not specifically, but against what the person in front of me stands for.

The cloak that adorns his shoulders is a symbol for something I despise with all my heart. The red clouds standing out against a black background made me see red for close to a minute, before I withdraw myself emotionally from the battle. It is dangerous to let my feelings control the fight, because I know it would most likely end in my death.

The man himself can be called handsome, his red hair and brown eyes are attractive features, but the bloodlust radiating from his being can chill any admirer's feelings. I feel no such feelings towards this man, because I have hated him before I even laid eyes on him. And for one reason:

He was a threat to one of my special people…

His name is Sasori of the Red Sands, and he is a criminal. And it is a part of my mission to kill him.

Of course I would have killed him anyway, because he was threatening Naruto. _Naruto. _Whose only crime was being born at the wrong moment and having the Kyuubi spirit sealed inside of him. I now understood that Naruto wasn't the villain everyone in the village seems to think he is, he's a hero. A bloody fantastic hero who wants nothing more than recognition from the village that has shunned him since birth.

When I had realized this, I felt bad for how I had treated him when we were younger. I could have been nicer to him and accepted one of his (many!) invitations to go to ramen. And Naruto was always nice to me, no matter how cold I could be to him, which made it all the worse. It makes me want to break _every single bone _in this man's God forsaken body for wanting to hurt Naruto. And I will.

The battle rages on for quite a time and my chakras running low. After using my second antidote, I knew I had only a limited amount of time to finish this battle. If I didn't- no! I will win this battle! I have to prove to everyone that I am strong enough! I'm not that weak genin girl anymore. I'm Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's apprentice, medic-nin, and kunoichi of Konohagakure!

I hand the third, and final, antidote to Chiyo and heal both of our minor wounds. I vaguely notice Sasori analyzing me as a look of realization strikes his features. His eyes narrow dangerously as his frown deepens.

"It's been a while since I last used myself," he says darkly, his cloak falling to the earth. I can't help it, I gasp. Chiyo only gazes at his body as an affirmation of her theory. But we don't have much time to create a new plan as Sasori launches an attack.

I count down the time I have left from my antidote and curse. One minute left. I don't see the incoming projectile until it's a meter away from my flesh. Dodging slightly, the blade only grazes my side. I grit my teeth as the poison starts to work its way through my bloodstream. Sasori, thinking I am down for a bit, launches himself towards Chiyo.

With quick-thinking and fast reflexes, I grasp the metal rope and pull, using some of my super strength. I pull faster and faster, praying that I will be able to save Chiyo in time. Less than a couple meters away from Chiyo, Sasori stops. Pulling him back with more of my strength, I punch him right in his stomach. His puppet body flies apart and I smile toward Chiyo, thinking that it's finally over. Sasori's finally dead.

Suddenly a rattling noise comes from behind me and I turn around in shock. Sasori's body parts are rising and connecting back to each other. The head comes on last and spins around staring blankly at me.

Chiyo reaches into her pocket and pulls out a dusty scroll. Opening the scroll and lacing it with chakra, figures start shaping themselves. Ten puppets stand around Chiyo in white robes, looking menacing. Sasori, smirking, opens a pocket in his chest and chakra strings release themselves. _One hundred_ puppets hover in the air, seeming to color the sky black.

I run back to Chiyo and await the onslaught of puppets. Chiyo briefly suggests for me to sit back, but she knows my answer. I am Tsunade's student after all. Chiyo sends her puppets in front of us into the fray. But it seems like Chiyo's puppets are stronger, despite Sasori's numbers. I hit puppet after puppet, the moves becoming one movement in my effort to destroy the army. One of Chiyo's puppets hands me a sphere and I grasp the orb after hearing my orders. I run head-on toward Sasori and leap over a group of katana aimed for my middle. I hurl the orb at Sasori. He seems uninterested in the object until it grows in size and holds him to the wall.

According to Chiyo, it's a seal that completely traps chakra, so Sasori isn't dangerous at the moment. It's only then that I remember that Chiyo has been poisoned, I urge her to use the antidote, but something moves behind her. _Sasori_? How the hell did he get there? Grasping a katana tightly in his hands he rushes toward Chiyo. I run blindly toward them, instinct taking over thought.

I don't even notice the katana in my abdomen for several moments. Until the pain comes…

I barely hear Chiyo calling my name and seeing Sasori's shocked eyes. I grasp the blade of the katana in my gloved hands, making sure that Sasori can't escape. My breathing becomes erratic, my lungs struggling for air. I start to gather chakra toward my wound, trying to staunch the bleeding and heal myself. I feel more of Sasori's poison enter my body and bite my lip in frustration. I feel a sharp poke in my thigh and stare down at the vial lodged into my skin. The antidote?

Chiyo falls down to the ground in seemingly slow motion. Why? Why would she do that for me? Sasori pushes the katana deeper into my stomach, making me gasp. I don't release my hold on the sword even then. I won't let go.

Chiyo roughly starts to pull herself off of the ground. Sasori disconnects his arm at the elbow, revealing another blade. He rushed toward Chiyo's struggling body, but _his_ own puppets stop him. Mother and Father both have blades piercing his heart engraved with the kanji "Scorpion". Sasori cannot move anymore as blood trails down from the corner of his lips.

I gasp as my body falls to the ground against my will. My breathing erratic, the pain immense, and my eyes begin closing against my will. I feel someone's hands against my wound and I immediately realize what Chiyo's doing.

"No," I croak.

"But Sakura, if I don't do this- you'll die!" Chiyo pleads.

"The mission comes before the shinobi," I recite. "Kazekage-sama, needs you more than I do. Save him, not me. That… is my final wish."

"Sakura-"

"Tell everyone I'm sorry."

"Sakura!"

"Go!" I yell, coughing up blood in the process. "I'll reject your chakra by choice if you don't. I don't mind dying."

"As you wish, Sakura. I will tell your tale to everyone so that it may last through the centuries."

"Ari…gato," I cough.

"Wait, I have some information for you," Sasori speaks up. "In ten days go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village at noon. I was supposed to rendevous with my spy there. He's with Orochimaru."

"Hai," Chiyo says, before giving me one last parting glance. She walks out of the cave silently, but quickly.

"Heh, guess it's just you… and me, Pinky," Sasori chokes.

"Go… to Hell," I curse.

"I don't plan to," he says, closing his eyes.

I hack out a puddle of blood as I quit pondering his words and focus on my situation. I'm definitely dying… and there's nothing I can do. What did I become a medic for? I'm supposed to save lives, what use am I if I can't even save my own?

What use am I?

Was I ever useful?

Constantly in the background, safely behind my comrades…

Even when I think I've gotten stronger, I'm still weak…

Weak…

Useless…

Unneeded…

* * *

_I lived my life for the well being of others,_

_Constantly trying to help and give everything I had to offer,_

_But in the end I was left with nothing,_

_As I lie dying on the battlefield,_

_An honorable death for any shinobi,_

_I realize,_

_I have lived my life for others,_

_And not for myself,_

_And then I realize,_

_I do not want to die,_

_Because I have not lived…_

* * *

**Rate and Review, onegai!! **


	2. Wilted

**Rayne Says: Special Thanks To **Storm Front **for being my ONLY reviewer. Have a cookie!**

**Recap: **

_I lived my life for the well being of others,_

_Constantly trying to help and give everything I had to offer,_

_But in the end I was left with nothing,_

_As I lay dying on the battlefield,_

_An honorable death for any shinobi,_

_I realize,_

_I have lived my life for others,_

_And not for myself,_

_And then I realize,_

_I do not want to die,_

_Because I have not lived…_

* * *

**Reborn**

Dum…

What's that sound?

Dum…

It… sounds like a heart…

Da-dum…

Whose heart is it?

Da-dum…

It can't be mine…

Da-dum…

I'm dead…

Bada-dum…

So, whose is it?

Bada-dum…

I twitch in pain as I open my eyes and stare at the open sky. Wait; stare? I'm supposed to be dead. I struggle to sit up, surprised that I feel no pain from my wound. But I guess if I'm dead, there's no pain. But why would Heaven look just like the battlefield I died on? Unless… is this Hell?

Looking around my surroundings that appear to be the same as when I last saw them, I sigh. Am I a ghost? Why would I haunt this place? I have no unfinished business; I was content with my death, wasn't I? I look at my hand with curiosity; I'm not invisible. Does that mean I'm not a ghost? Than what am I?

I gasp as I notice something different about my hand. Every single wound I had during the battle is gone. Every scratch is gone. Every _scar _is gone. My hand looks like it's covered in entirely new flesh. Allowing my gaze to travel up my arm, I notice that all my scars and scratches have vanished as though they never were there. I lift up the bottom of my shirt and gawk.

The wound… that caused my death… is gone. Entirely gone. All that remains is the dried blood that coats my skin. If this were Hell, why would they bother to heal me? And surely if this was Heaven, I'd see people I know. Like my grandmother, she promised me that if I ever died she'd be the first to greet me. But she's not here. So where am I?

I stand up, my legs tottering a little, and start to walk toward where a large chunk of the wall is missing. Stepping outside, I breathe in the fresh air. Another question comes to my mind, if I'm dead, how come I'm breathing? And that heartbeat earlier, assuming that it's mine, dead people don't have heartbeats do they? Does that mean… I'm alive?

And if so, how the hell am I alive?

I'm about to walk away from the cave when I feel a tug at my heart. Actually it's more like someone wrapped their hand around my heart and squeezed. I stop for a second, gasping for breath, before returning back to the cave. As if someone is controlling my body, I walk toward the area I woke up in. Something sparks in my eyes. Crouching down, I grasp the long silver chain and observe the necklace before my eyes.

How did this get here? I know it's not mine. Chiyo wasn't the type for jewelry, and Sasori wasn't wearing it when we fought- whose is it?

It's not a remarkably intricate necklace; its actually quite simple, a long silver chain with a pendant hanging from the bottom. The pendant is also simple, just a triangle within a circle. Nothing fancy or eye catching really. I set the necklace back on the ground and circle around for other materials that could be of use for my journey back to Suna. Nothing appears to be useful, so I start to return to the outside of the cave.

The near heart attack I suffer from as I step out of the cave is enough to send me scurrying back. Picking up the necklace (which I assume is the cause of my troubles), the pain in my chest abruptly stops. I heave a sigh of relief. I guess I'll just wear the dumb thing, maybe I can sell it for some money or food. A sudden shock sent through my body tells me that The Necklace doesn't like that idea.

Yes, you heard me right, The Necklace thinks. I'm assuming so because the dumb- shock- _pretty _thing keeps shocking me every time I think something that involves destroying the damn- shock- _precious_ thing.

I slip the Necklace around my neck, where the pendant lies right between my breasts. What a perverted- shock- Necklace! I shut off all my thoughts on the Necklace and walk outside of the cave. I breathe in the sweet air and assume I'm alive. Thanking Kami- shock- what the Hell was that for!? Happy to be alive- or so I assume.

Walking in the general area I think Suna is, I barely feel the sun on my back. Which is odd, because during the day the desert's temperatures rise to nearly 110 degrees Fahrenheit. I know that without a cloak of some kind I'll probably start suffering from heat stroke in a couple of hours. Also oddly enough, I should be dehydrated, but I barely feel thirsty.

Several hours later, I am, what I estimate, about a couple of hours away from Suna. But the night is approaching fast and I know if I don't find shelter soon then I will really die. I spot a small cave made out of hardened sand in the not-too-distant distance and walk toward it. Upon entering the cave, I let a small smile grace my features. Lying down on the hard ground, I curl up in a small ball, praying that I don't die during the night…

When I wake up to the glaring sun shining in my face, I smile yet again, thankful that yesterday wasn't a dream and that I truly am I alive. I also dully notice the Necklace shining in the sunlight. I stretch my limbs before exiting the cave. I start off at a full run to the village in the distance. Surprisingly, I feel full of energy and my chakra levels are higher than they were when I fought Sasori.

The village soon looms over me and I smile. Soon I'll be back home in Konoha. Won't Naruto be happy to see me? And Kakashi-sensei with his perverted book? I hope Tsunade-sama isn't drunk, she'll probably be mad that I wasn't there to help her with paperwork. And I have training to do with Neji-san and Lee-san. And Hinata-chan was going to teach me a new medicine combination she discovered.

I speed up to the gate and stop in front of the guards. They both appear to be Jounin, but with their Kazekage's recent abduction I wouldn't suspect anything less from Suna.

"Halt! State your name and purpose! And we'll need to see your papers."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I just need to rest here for a while before returning to Konoha," I say, straight to the point. "I don't have my papers on me, I left them here when I left to rescue the Kazekage."

"And you expect us to believe you?" the other guard says.

"Um… yeah?"

"You're a pathetic excuse for a ninja if you can't even do a Transformation Jutsu correctly. And you're a pathetic impersonator if you can't get your information straight."

"Huh? I don't get it? I am Sakura Haruno, can't you see?"

"First of all Sakura Haruno has pink hair, which you do not. Secondly, respect the dead and get your information from a better source- Sakura Haruno is dead. You tarnish her memory by impersonating her so poorly."

"Wait, dead? You don't get it- I am Sakura! Sakura Haruno!"

"I'm starting to get sick of you," the other Jounin says, suddenly pinning me to a wall, his hand on my throat. "Sakura Haruno is dead. If you're Sakura Haruno, than I'm the Kazekage. And the chances of that happening are slim. What does that say about you?"

"I AM SAKURA HARUNO!" I scream.

A hand punches me in the side of the face and I spit blood. Someone knees me in the stomach and I collapse. "Don't make me call the Kazekage," the guard threatens.

No offense to Gaara or anything, but since I haven't seen him yet (and when I did he was dead), but I can't help but remember him pinning me to a tree during the Chunin exams. Even when I helped him rescue his student, Matsuri, he seemed a bit… cold.

"But… I am Sakura. I swear I am," I say quietly.

"I'll tell you this just so you can realize that your charade was over from the second you said you were Sakura Haruno- Sakura Haruno was killed in a battle against the Akatsuki member, Sasori. The Elder Chiyo told Kakashi Hatake this information before she died. She revived the Kazekage using what we assume was a forbidden jutsu. The Kazekage has returned safely and all is well. A small retrieval team was sent out two days ago to find Sakura Haruno's body. They returned today with information that the cave had collapsed and no body was sighted. Does that prove to you that you are NOT Sakura Haruno?"

"But… I look just like I should! Don't I?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Sakura Haruno is named Sakura for a reason. Her hair is pink, yours is not. I'll admit your eyes match hers, but green isn't too uncommon an eye color. Your outfit also resembles her attire, but you look as if you just came out of a blender."

"I was in a BATTLE! And- what do you mean my hair isn't pink? Last time I checked it was."

"Then your transformation has worn off, because your hair doesn't even resemble pink in the least bit."

"What?" I say, grabbing a lock of my hair. Staring at it blankly- or more correctly in shock. First of all, it's long. Second of all, it's silver.

What the fuck? How the hell did my hair turn silver? And how the hell did my hair grow so long? It's nearly down to my waist, long and tangled. What happened while I was out?

"But- I really am Sakura Haruno. Please, you have to believe me," I beg.

"Leave," the guards say coldly.

"But-"

"We shall be forced to detain you if you cause any more trouble. Please leave the surrounding area."

"I-"

"Leave."

"Fine," I whisper.

I walk off into the bloody sun, disappearing from the guards' vision.

"Do you think we should tell the Kazekage about her?"

"No, she's of no consequence. Probably some punk kid."

"Yeah."

After returning to my cave (that's right I've become possessive of the cave. It's MY cave.), I sat down on the rough floor and buried my head in my knees. Why would they think I'm not Sakura Haruno? Because apparently I'm dead. But if I died, how am I alive? Divine intervention apparently. Why is my hair silver? Maybe I'm trapped in someone else's body?

I need a mirror.

And a story.

If I'm not Sakura, then who am I? I guess I'll need a new name too if I'm not Sakura. Not Sakura isn't a good name. Ayako? Emi? Gina? No, something close to my real name. Hanako? Hmm, shorter. Hana. Yeah, Hana. Okay, now I need a last name. Kiku Hana? Kin Hana? Misaki Hana? Ran Hana? Yuri Hana? Maybe a color? Kuro Hana? Akane Hana? Shiro Hana? Wait- that actually sounds good.

Shiro Hana. White Flower.

_That was the day when I truly died…_

_The day the cherry blossom wilted…_

_And the white flower bloomed…_

* * *

**_Yayz, chappie two all done Also, she'll be going by Shiro Hana from now on. Shiro last name. Hana first name._**

**_Japanese Names Translation:_**

**_Ayako- scholarly child_**

**_Emi- smile_**

**_Gina- silvery_**

**_Hanako- flower child_**

**_Hana- favorite or flower_**

**_Kiku- chrysanthemum_**

**_Kin- golden_**

**_Misaki- beauty bloom_**

**_Ran- water lily_**

**_Yuri- lily_**

**_Kuro- black_**

**_Akane- brilliant red_**

**_Shiro- white_**

**_Review, pwease? Cookies for all of the reviewers!_**


	3. Luck

**Rayne Says: I love this story! I have it all planned out in my head. (Unlike Akatsuki Heartbreaker) To answer **Miss Anonymiss, **the Akatsuki and Hana's (Sakura's) friends, won't show up for a while. It's going to be centered on Hana and the fact she's alive and the "how the hell am I alive?" question. But someone she knows will show up within a couple of chapters maybe. Also, Sakura is being referred to as Hana, just to remind you if you forgot.**

**Recap:**

_That was the day when I truly died…_

_The day the cherry blossom wilted…_

_And the white flower bloomed…_

* * *

**Reborn**

I wake up to the glaring sun stabbing daggers in my eyes. Muttering curses at the light, I go deeper into my cave- not really caring if there were any animals that could possibly kill me. Sitting in the back corner of the cave, I rest my head on my knees and continue thinking.

I had spent a considerable amount of time last night coming up with a story- my story. I am Shiro Hana, age 17, civilian on vacation from a small village in the Land of Waves. I am going to Suna for my well-deserved vacation because some friends had recommended it. I am in no way aware of any attacks to the Kazekage. Hell, I don't even know what a Kazekage is.

Sighing, I lift my head away from my knees. I send some healing chakra to my neck to relieve the stiffness. First things first, now that I have my story, I need to change my appearance. Well, just my clothes. For one, they're covered in dried blood. For another they're torn beyond recognition and show way too much skin for my liking. Also, I could use some water, even though, strangely enough, I don't feel dehydrated.

I carefully stand up, taking time to stretch all of my sore muscles. Walking out of the cave, I send a glare at the terrible sun (which ends up being a losing battle, as I'm practically blinded) and set off in search of an oasis.

It's only about a half hour later that I come upon such an oasis. Sparse trees offer little shade, but a small glade calls to me with the sound of running water. When I reach the glade I sink to my knees and lap up the water. Upon the first sip, I drink hungrily, devouring the liquid to quench my now thirsty throat. Wiping away the wetness from my mouth, I finally take full notice of my surroundings. It truly is a secluded place, because as far I can see there appears to be only two ways into the glade. The shade offered is Heavenly and lie back on the slightly mucky ground.

I really need a bath…

Knowing that the only population surrounding me is flora and fauna, I carelessly strip off my dirty clothes and step into the water. The almost freezing temperature of the water feels so wonderful after the heat of the desert. Using my hands, I scrub at my skin so hard I'm sure that I'm leaving bruises. Dipping under the water, I scratch at my scalp until I'm that most of the ingrained sand is gone. I remain in the water a little longer until I'm sure that I'm starting to risk hypothermia.

I walk out of the water and sit back down on the bank. Grabbing my clothes, I put them in the water, washing the muck and grime of battle and travel away. After I'm content with their semi-cleanliness, I lay them out to dry in the sun. Still stark naked (with the _fabulous_ Necklace still adorning my neck), I wander around the oasis until I spot what appears to be a fruit tree. Thanking Kami- shock- why the hell does that piss off the Necklace? I have no idea why the mention of Kami should piss the Necklace off so much, but I guess I'll have to avoid that word.

I reach up to the branches of the tree and grasp some of the fruit. Plucking it from the tree, I put the mysterious fruit up to my nose and sniff. It smells safe and doesn't appear dangerous or poisonous. I gingerly take a bite of the fruit and almost moan in happiness. Taking another bite and another, I devour the fruit and quickly grasp more.

When my sudden hunger has been sated, I walk back to my clothes. Staring almost happily at my clothes, I grab them and hold them before my eyes. These clothes are too easily identified as Sakura Haruno's. I am not Sakura Haruno. Quickly grabbing my top, I shred it in half horizontally. Discarding the skirt completely, I put the black shorts back on, following up with my new-and-improved shirt. It barely reaches under my breasts (thankfully my standard kunoichi issue bra was not damaged).

Staring at my reflection in the water, I finally get to see what I look like now. Indeed, my hair is nearly white and outrageously long. I'll have to cut it when I get to Suna. The Necklace gives me a short shock as soon as I think this. Apparently, the Necklace likes my hair long. Well too fucking bad for you, Necklace.

I decide my hair is currently hopeless and pick up the bottom half of my shirt. Creating a makeshift ribbon, I tie my hair back into a messy ponytail. Giving myself an once-over in the water, I decide I look okay. I certainly don't scream shinobi, at least.

I walk out of the oasis, glad at my recent luckiness. Hopefully, my luck will stay for a while. I don't want to think of what could happen to me if I was caught in Suna. I shudder at the array of situations that present themselves to my imagination, before turning back to lighter thoughts.

I skirt the entrance I tried to enter yesterday, doing a complete 180. Approaching the gate, I quickly judge the level of the shinobi at the gate. A Chunin and a Jounin, not too difficult. I walk up to the gates slowly, trying to look rather careless and innocent.

"Halt! State your name and purpose!" the Jounin says.

"Um… I'm Shiro Hana. I'm on vacation from my job," I say hesitantly.

"What do you intend to do while on your "vacation"?"

"Oh, you know, rest and relax. I plan on going to a hot spring sometime, maybe read a bit, and eat and sleep. Nothing too exciting really."

"Papers?" the Chunin says.

All the color abruptly drains from my face. Damn! I forgot all about the papers! "P-papers?"

"Yes, we need proof of identification, also a visa if you have one."

I'm totally screwed- or I would be if it weren't for my quick thinking. Using my gender to my advantage, I pull a move so brilliant I'm sure that if I weren't Shiro Hana, I wouldn't have had the guts to pull it off. No, I don't flirt or slut it up with the guards.

I start to _cry_…

Big, rolling tears fall down my face as I start to hiccup nervously. The guards look at each other with a "What the fuck do we do now?" face.

Eventually the Chunin says, "Ma'am, do you have your papers?"

"I-I f-f-f-forgot th-them," I wail. "I l-left them lying on the c-c-counter."

"Ma'am we can't let you in without papers," the Jounin says.

"Please," I beg. "I haven't had a vacation for months. My friends told me how wonderful Suna is. I need to go!"

"Ma'am-"

"Please, I won't cause any trouble. I'm just a citizen. I promise I won't do anything but what I stated earlier!"

"Well, I guess if you don't cause any trouble. You can go."

"T-T-Thank you!" I cry.

Wiping the tears away from my face, I start to stumble through the entrance to Suna. When I finally pass the guards, I let a smirk cross my features. Suckers.

Walking through the semi-busy streets of Suna, I let myself take in the city. Seeing as how I had been rushing to save Kankuro's life earlier, I hadn't been able to fully appreciate the city. But while I'm taking in the sights, mentally I'm making a list of my "mission" objectives.

Number One: Get a hotel.

Number Two: Get food.

Number Three: Take a real bath.

Number Four: Research the Necklace

Number Five: Gather information.

Number Six: Avoid all shinobi possible, especially the Sand Siblings.

Now, you might be thinking, "Hana, how are you going to do all that? You don't have money." Well you see…

I might have pulled my first criminal act on the way here…

Such as robbing a fat, jolly merchant who is so kindly going to provide me all of those services. Don't worry, he's still breathing. I don't think he'll even notice that I took any. There was so much money in there, I don't think he'd even notice if I took one of the hundreds of money-filled chests. I took a sack-filling amount (which actually in monetary value equals more than I make in a year of shinobi work).

Walking down the streets of Suna, I soon come upon the hotel district. I settle on something nondescript, not too suspicious nor too flamboyant. I enter the lobby of the building, pay for my room, and am taken to said room by a shy, mousy girl.

I lie on the comfortable futon, almost sinking into sleep before I remember that I need a real bath. My stomach chooses to grumble at precisely that moment so I choose to take a quick shower instead. I turn the water as hot as it can go, and scrub ferociously at my hair. Small amounts of sand, gravel, and blood drain from my hair. I step out of the shower, dry off, and dress slowly. I pull my fingers through my hair, attempting to detangle the numerous knots (and fail miserably). Locking my room behind me and pocketing the key, I leave the hotel and go off in search of food.

My nose leads me to an entire area dedicated to the culinary arts and I take in the smells with delight. I go from stall to stall, eating bits and pieces here and there, but many of the things are too expensive for my tastes. Upon following a familiar scent, a nostalgic smile breaks out on my face. I walk into the shop and sit down on a stool. Gazing happily at the cheap prices, while inhaling the delicious smells, a man appears from what I assume to be the kitchen and smiles at me.

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

"One miso ramen please," I say handing him a couple of bills.

Maybe Naruto wasn't so stupid after all…

* * *

_Little did I know that my luck wasn't just luck,_

_That my being here held a purpose,_

_That dark horror awaited me,_

_That the hell I thought was over was only beginning,_

_That my life could get more fucked up…_

* * *

**_Rayne Says: Cool chappie huh? If any of you recognize the necklace from somewhere, feel free to guess. I chose the most unlikely of situations to bring her alive. No hidden kekkai genkai, no demon, no mysterious savior- take a guess._**

**_Review, pwease? I wuv the weviews! Tachi wuvs weviews too! Wight, Tachi?_**

**Itachi: Review or die.**

**_Rayne: Don't be so mean! (They might not review then!) Please review and ignore the brooding weasel! Till next chapter! Buh-bye!_**


	4. Research

**Rayne Says: This chapter is dedicated to...** Demon's Cherry Blossom **for putting Reborn in a community! You made my day, I think I scared people with how much I smiled. Thanks so much!**

**Recap:**

_Little did I know that my luck wasn't just luck,_

_That my being here held no purpose,_

_That dark horror awaited me,_

_That the hell I thought was over was only beginning,_

_That my life could get more fucked up…_

* * *

I walk home after my delicious ramen dinner, belly full and content. I slip back into my room and lie down on my futon. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on another to do list for tomorrow. I need to get some temporary clothes for my "vacation". Then I probably should start doing my research. That should take up a considerable part of my day. Then I can just sit around and relax.

Sighing, I let my breath slow down and I drift into an almost unconscious state before a scalding shock runs through my body.

"What the hell?" I curse.

I sit up, curious about what the fucking- shock- Necklace wants now. Suddenly, just like in the cave, it feels as though someone's controlling me. My hand unconsciously reaches for the soft skin on my other arm. My hand drags a sharp nail across the surface of my arm over and over until it actually breaks through the skin.

"What the fuck?"

But my hand keeps moving, keeps scratching, and just keeps on drawing more of my blood to the surface. My hand suddenly stops, but then it trails down my arm, covering my fingertips in blood. I watch, fascinated, as my fingers draw a shape on the floor in blood. The triangle within a circle stares up at me.

The presence controlling me leaves and I immediately feel a rush of energy flow out of me. I hit the floor, falling face down right on top of the ominous circle. Breathing heavily, my vision starts to dim. I slip easily into unconsciousness.

**Foolish girl…**

Trust me when I say waking up in a puddle of your won blood is never a pleasant thing. I hope you never have to go through the minor heart attack (and no, it wasn't from the Necklace) I suffer from when I wake up in said situation.

Immediately walking into the bathroom and scrubbing my skin raw, I can' t help but ponder what the hell happened last night. It was exactly like someone else was controlling my body. It's frightening to have no control whatsoever over your very own fucking body. It is also very frightening to have to watch your own nails slicing your arm up. Speaking of said arm…

It's completely healed.

How the fucking hell did that happen? I distinctly remember going to sleep (more like blacking out) and my arm was still gushing blood like no tomorrow. In fact, if there weren't bloodstains on the floor, I would think that last night was a dream. A sadistic, masochistic dream induced by near death experiences from my past, but it's not.

I quickly gather up many rags and scrub the stains out of the floor as thoroughly as I can. When I am absolutely sure that in no way and from no angle can you even tell that blood was there but five minutes ago, I ease myself off of the floor and set about my day.

Returning to the ramen stand, I eat two bowls of miso with gusto. The owner guy (whose name is Rikaru) and I chat a bit. Of course, my side of the conversation is covered with enough lies to choke someone, but still. When I bid Rikaru goodbye with promises of returning later, I wander the streets in search of a clothing store.

Finding one filled with generic Suna clothing, I quickly enter the shop and waste no time in buying two outfits for the majority of my stay. I change into my new clothes, discarding my old clothing in a dumpster on my way. It feels kind of nice to be able to rid myself of the last physical evidence that I was Sakura Haruno. Now I am officially Hana.

I meander around the streets and markets until I finally come upon what I was searching for; the library. Walking through the doors, I am immediately glad that I no longer have pink hair. Even though silver isn't too common a color, it doesn't stand out as much as pink. Why I thought I could be a decent ninja with pink hair, I have no idea. Pink doesn't exactly scream stealth.

I wander around the rows of books and scrolls, avoiding the shinobi only section. Of course, I could go in there, I am a shinobi- but the information I seek isn't in there. I pass shelves and shelves of books, until the slight crowds disappear and a small layer of dust covers the books. I finally walk down the aisle I've been seeking and smile. Anyone who sees me here in the aisle, smiling, is going to think I'm crazy. Who smiles in an aisle full of books on death?

Apparently I do.

I browse through the texts, pulling down the occasional one, and eventually I have a good pile of texts. Now, studying is actually something I enjoy. Maybe it is because I've always liked learning something new, or maybe it's because it was the only thing I could do that made me at least somewhat special on Team 7. I was Sakura, the smart one. Therefore, I am able to read something that would put Naruto into a coma. There's also the fact that Tsunade would hand me a book as thick as a table and tell me to memorize it over night. That probably helped in some way.

I flip through the first book absorbing the information with my acquired photographic memory. Nothing seems to match up with this one. If, in theory, I was a ghost, I wouldn't be able to physically touch anything. Obviously since I am touching the book that says I shouldn't be able to, I'm not a ghost. Putting away all further books on the subject, I turn to my next theory.

Knowing if I'm caught, I could be sent to an asylum, I bring my nail back to my fragile flesh and dig it into my skin. A thin line of blood appears and I watch, mesmerized, as it heals within five minutes. Writing down this information on a sheet of paper I borrowed, I write down the rest of my "symptoms". Resistance to temperature, fast healing, hair color change, and I also add the fact I breathe as an under note.

Quickly going through every family member I've ever heard of or known, I easily rule out a kekkai genkai. Besides, whoever heard of having to die to acquire a bloodline trait? (Taking aside the fact you have to kill your best friend to earn the Mangekyo Sharingan.) I also rule out determination as a factor, because I knew at that point I'd just given up. Emergency resusitation from a medic-nin would make sense, but without using the same jutsu Chiyo was going to use, it would have proved useless anyway. So then, what the hell kept me alive?

Unless… assuming I'm wrong… what if I wasn't kept alive? What if I was _brought _back to life?

That's impossible. The odds and factors needed for such a thing are extremely low. But, what if-

I shake my head to rid myself of the nonsense I seem to be thinking. I pick up another text on death and the afterlife (is this what it's called?) and briefly read it before deeming it utterly useless. Once I'm finished on the entire fucking section on death, I move to the supernatural section. If my "problem" can't be explained logically, than maybe illogical is what I'm searching for.

I read through texts and the only thing close to what seems to have happened to me would be a vampire. But, considering I didn't drink my own blood and I didn't burst into a million little pieces from the sunlight (which is rather abundant in the desert, what do you know?), I don't think I'm a vampire.

I heave a sigh, before slamming my head onto the desk. It's useless. Utterly fucking useless. Maybe I should just be happy with the fact I'm alive? No, I'm not satisfied.

I put all of my books back and prepare to leave before something catches my eyes. A thick book with a very hard cover seems to draw me to it. It doesn't appear to be anything different from what I've already read. Just another book, but when I glance at the cover my heart audibly speeds up.

There on the cover… is the triangle within a circle.

The Necklace suddenly burns my chest and I almost drop the book, but I think the Necklace just wants me to hurry up. Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm insane now.

I sit down at the table and open the book. The first thing I see is a_ lovely_ picture of a mass genocide. How perfectly _wonderful_. The Necklace that seems to control anything I do (or think), is from something that involves killing. Why do I have all the luck?

Flipping through the rest of the book, I find myself unable to draw myself away from what I have come to realize is actually a _religion_. Yes, a fucking religion that takes pride in killing and pain. Reading through the text, I discover many things.

One: A worshipper of Jashin (typically known as a Jashinist) is given immortality for their services. Complete immortality. Like, your head gets cut off and you still live.

Two: Often in battle (which Jashinists seem to thrive in), the servant will draw Jashin's symbol upon the ground and pray for a successful kill.

Three: During the battle, it is harmful to their opponent if the Jashinist is able to acquire some of their blood. Although, the rituals differ from worshipper to worshipper, they all involve blood. Also, any damage unto the Jashinist will be damage unto their opponent. Example: stab your heart and your opponent gets the same wound but dies.

Four: The number three is sacred to Jashin. Any weapons that a follower uses should represent said number in some way. Scythes with three blades are most common.

Five: The Jashin religion is celibate. Virgins are sacred to Jashin and he particularly likes their blood in sacrifices.

Six: Yes, Jashin requires sacrifices. Preferably a lot. Anything less than a kill is considered a sin and must earn repentance from the worshipper.

Seven (In my own opinion): THIS RELIGION IS FUCKED UP!!

Upon writing down my final note, I receive a sharp and powerful shock from the Necklace. I frown deeply because of many reasons; because, almost everything matches up. The healing comes from immortality. That thing last night, I'm guessing, was the need for sacrifice. The Necklace right on the ground where I had "died". The Necklace's weird connection with my thoughts and feelings. The fact I'm a virgin might add into the equation at some point, but it all narrows down to the same thing.

Jashin, most likely brought me back to life.

Well, fuck…

* * *

_So as I came to the realization that I belonged to a cult,_

_That practically worshipped pain,_

_I realized something that scared me,_

_Last night,_

_As my nails had dug into my skin,_

_I had actually,_

_Enjoyed it…_

* * *

**Yep, there's your answer. Hana is now of the Jashinist faith. Hurrah! Most of the things I wrote about the religion are either assumed, made up, or taken from an online source. I'll add more details later, but at the moment I'm content with this chapter. Because school's starting up again (which sucks), I'm trying to get the first arch done before then.**

**Yes, there are archs. This is the "Reborn" arch. I have up to Arch 5 planned out in my head, yayz. I also know the ending, but I'm not telling you. A sequel is a possibilty, but only if demanded. **


	5. Jashin

**Rayne Says: See how much I love this story? I can update almost every day with another chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers! **

**Recap:**

_So as I came to the realization that I belonged to a cult,_

_That practically worshipped pain,_

_I realized something that scared me,_

_Last night,_

_As my nails had dug into my skin,_

_I had actually,_

_Enjoyed it…_

* * *

**Reborn**

You might be asking, "Hana, why are you sitting in a tree?" Well, the answer's simple. I am going to attempt to "pray". In the book it stated the when a Jashinist prays, they actually can have a conversation with Jashin if he's willing to talk. I am going to attempt such a thing because I need answers.

"Jashin," I whisper.

…

"Jashin," I say a bit more forcefully.

…

The Necklace starts burning my flesh and I think I get the message.

"Fine, Jashin-_sama_."

**Yes?**

"HOLY FUCK!" I scream, loosing my concentration and falling from the tree. If it weren't for my "mad" ninja skills, I'd be a pancake right about now, because I quickly grab a branch and swing myself onto it. Breathing heavily, eyes frantic, I come to the realization that I actually heard an answer.

And I swear he's laughing at me…

"Um… Jashin-sama?"

**You're not going to fall out of the tree this time are you?**

"I don't think so."

**Good, you have to be one of the clumsiest followers I've ever had.**

"Well, sorry, for being surprised," I say.

**You didn't believe I was real, did you?**

"No, not really."

**Why else do you think you're alive? The Easter Bunny brought you back to life?**

"Well, why the hell would a God of destruction and pain, bring _me _back to life?"

**Do you have any idea how many "Please don't let me dies" I listen to every day? I just pitied you, and truth be told I happen to like attractive followers.**

"Attractive? So you're a pervert God?" –shock-

**No, I happen to not want ugly people following me. The other Gods would make fun of me if that ever happens. **

"Other Gods?" I ask.

**I'm already telling you too much, just ask your damn questions.**

"Why me?"

**Your skills as a kunoichi are exceptional, imagine the blood and pain you can give to me with your power. You're pretty. Also, you're a virgin.**

"How does that count?"

**Do you have any clue how many girls your age aren't virgins? It's a rarity these days. What happened to the age of waiting till you're married?**

"Fine. Why do I have silver hair?"

**It's part of the process. When you die, the hair follicles loose their color. I just sped up the process of dying and then "woke" you back up. You hair is going to stay that color no matter what.**

"So all of your followers have silver hair?"

**Pretty much, although there aren't too many of you.**

"You don't have a ton of followers?"

**I remember the good old days when my followers reeked havoc on the shinobi. Days filled with blood and pain. But then the shinobi discovered the weakness, and poof! Disappear the Jashinists. I only have about a handful left, including you.**

"Weakness, like what? I mean, apparently I can get my head cut off and live, so what can kill me?"

**It varies follower to follower, like your abilities. The exchange of blood and shared pain is very sacred, but it does have its down points. You'll discover your weakness eventually, as well as your powers.**

"Why did you make me cut myself?"

**It was that or go on a mass killing spree on Suna, I thought you'd prefer that.**

"Thanks for being considerate."

**Your time here is running low. I think you should leave in three days time.**

"And then what am I supposed to do?"

**Become a rogue ninja, and kill in my name. Also, you should buy weapons.**

"And if I don't want to?"

**Then kiss your pretty ass goodbye.**

"I've reviewed your points and come to a miraculous conclusion. Either I'm insane, or I have to go along with whatever you say because I'll die!"

**Smart mouth you got on you; might help you out in the future.**

"I should probably go now, I need to make preparations to leave," I say.

**Girl, remember one thing. Whatever past you may have had, all inhibitions have left you. Your friends may become your enemies; your enemies become your friends. Don't let the past distract you from the present.**

"Yeah, whatever. And will you quit shocking me every time I curse at you?"

**No, be thankful to me. Do not hate me; worship me.**

"Sure, Jashin-_sama_, I'll be sure to do that. And please state your opinion in thought, not pain."

… I receive no answer from the God, but hope he agrees with that one request.

Walking back to the ramen shop for dinner (because I spent most of the day at the library and talking to Jashin-shock-_sama_), I sit down on a stool and order my usual miso. Of course that doesn't stop a guy from hitting on me.

"Hey, baby, wanna have some fun tonight? I know a real good place-"

"Not interested," I say politely.

"Not interested? No one says that to Keigo Masawa!"

"I just did. I don't think my husband back home would appreciate me having an affair. He can be quite violent when it comes to other men. Why, he once broke a man's neck with one hand when he touched my hand to give me my groceries."

**Who's this husband of yours and when can I kill him?**

'Idiot-shock- it's you!' I think.

**Thank me; I was worried that another man tainted my precious flower.**

'Technically, you're not a man. You're a God.'

**Point taken.**

"Um… I guess I'll just be going then," the guy says, standing up and leaving.

"I didn't know you were married," Rikaru says.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention him? My Daisuke can be quite a handful sometimes. He can be quite childish too and over protective. But I love him anyway," I lie.

**Daisuke? What the hell kinda name is that?**

'It was the first one I thought of, don't complain!'

"You look awfully young to be married."

"Oh, the age is a bit lower than here. We were married just last year actually. Our anniversary's in a month. We're going to Konoha," I say smiling.

**Are we now?**

'Shut up, please. It's hard to have two conversations. Especially with you butting in all the time!' I think angrily.

I receive an angry shock at that comment.

"That's nice. My Ami and I are going to have our thirtieth this year," Rikaru says. "I remember my first year with her. Pure Heaven, with the occasional Hell spat of course."

"Thanks, Riku-san, I'll be back tomorrow!"

"You're becoming my best costumer, Hana-chan!"

Laughing I walk off to the hotel. When I arrive I fall onto my futon, exhausted beyond belief. Finding out that I belong to a cult of pain worshippers apparently took a lot out of me. I close my eyes and drift into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**Remember, three days. And you owe me some blood.**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want Jashin-sama."

Waking up, I fall gracefully onto the floor and mumble obscenities to said floor. All the while Jashin-sama is laughing at me.

"Don't you have other followers to bother?"

**The youngest follower I have is nearly 100 years old. Compared to that, you're a baby. And everyone knows that babies need to be taken care of by their parents.**

"And you're my parent?"

**Technically yes, I gave birth to you again, didn't I?**

"Aren't you supposed to me a male God?"

**Don't be ungrateful that I gave you a second chance. You're lucky I like pretty girls.**

"And you support a religion of celibacy."

**Your point?**

"Isn't that kind of unfair to your followers?"

**Most likely, they rarely complain though. Of course, they're not concerned on romance very much.**

"Why?"

**Everyone but you is a man, that's why.**

"You mean to tell me I'm the only fucking female is this twisted cult?"

**Precisely, you catch on quick.**

"Whatever, what to do you want me to do today?"

**Make your outfit. I'll tell you what I like while we're shopping. **

"Huzzah."

**Is that supposed to be sarcasm?**

"No, great Jashin-sama, I speak only the truth." –shock-

**That's just rude, I'm your God; respect me.**

"Okay, please stop with the shocking, it's annoying."

**Ever heard of shock treatment? That's exactly what you're doing.**

"I'm not a dog!" I say.

**Would you prefer to be a cat? We can tie bells around your necklace if you wish.**

"Uh! You're more annoying than Naruto!"

**I'll take that as a compliment, because if I considered it otherwise, you'd be having a seizure right about now.**

"Okay, I get it! Now, can you _please_ get out of my head so I can take a shower?"

**Sure.**

"Thanks," I say, walking into the bathroom, and undressing. I step into the shower and enjoy the brief amount of silence I have in my head. Note the word, _brief._

**I am one lucky deity to have such a sexy follower. I like what I see.**

"JASHIN-SAMA, YOU PERVERT! STOP LOOKING!"

**I've already seen it all. I'm your "husband" remember? I'm allowed to stare at my wife's body.**

"More like gawk."

**Touché.**

"Can you _pretty, pretty please_ let me bathe in silence?"

I feel his heavy presence leave and I sigh in almost happiness. I wash my hair and body quickly, not wanting to waste a second. I step out of the shower and dress in my civilian clothes. I brush my hair with a comb I purchased, and step out of the bathroom.

**Do women always have to take so long in the bathroom?**

"I guess so, but I would have been longer if you hadn't peeped."

**I can use that as motivation to make you hurry now.**

"Great."

**Now go eat your ramen and find a material shop. I'll meet up with you then.**

"Why? Where are you going?"

**Hidan's bitching again. I have to go "calm" him down.**

"Um… okay?"

Only a short while later, I arrive at the ramen shop and eat three bowls of delicious, cheap Heaven. Bidding Rikaru adieu, I set off in search of a material shop. I find what appears to be a stocked, cheap shop filled with rainbow colors of material. I step into the shop and start to browse among the colors. I pause at a nice shade of pink for a second contemplating what my outfit should be like.

**Not pink.**

'But I like pink!'

**I don't, and my word is law.**

'You have a God complex, you know that?'

**I am a God, so it's not really a complex.**

'Fine than, what colors do you want? What style too?'

**I require my sexy follower to wear a short black kimono with a red obi. You also require a white cloak. Fishnets and sandals are also welcomed.**

'Since when did my name change from Girl to Sexy Follower? My name is Hana!'

**Okay then Flower, we should get to work on finding the material you need.**

'Fine,' I sigh.

I walk around the shop gathering the material Jashin-sama _commands_ that I have. I pay for the material and return to the hotel. Spending the next six hours, sewing and such, I finally finish. I decide to put the outfit on and after I do, I stare blankly in the mirror.

That doesn't stop Jashin-sama from whistling.

**My sexy follower is most certainly sexy.**

"I look like a cheap whore."

**No, that's only if you tie your obi in front. Besides you're celibate, remember?**

I have to admit the outfit isn't that bad, it actually looks good on me. My chest appears to be bigger, though I doubt physically they're any different. My leg appears longer and more toned. The fishnets set a nice contrast between my skin and the material. The cloak however, might be a problem.

"What's the point in having a white cloak if blood is going to stain it?"

**It will strike fear into your enemies. Could also become a trademark. And your name is _Shiro _Hana remember? White Flower ring a bell?**

"You were listening in on my thought even then?"

**Why do you think the necklace zapped you?**

"Point taken. I guess I'm going to be leaving tomorrow night."

**Don't you need to buy weapons first?**

"It would be suspicious for a civilian to buy weapons, I'll wait till I reach a small town to do so."

**Makes sense. **

"Here," I say, dragging my nails across my skin. "I owed you some blood, right?"

I draw his symbol on the ground in my blood and squeeze some more out of my arm.

**Mmm, your blood tastes so delicious. A virgin's blood is the best.**

"I still think you're a pervert."

* * *

_As my blood sates a God's hunger,_

_My contract with the Devil signed,_

_I know that the bloodshed has only begun,_

_But strangely,_

_I do not regret,_

_The fact I'm going to kill again,_

_In actuality,_

_I look forward to it…_

* * *

**Rayne Says: In case you didn't get the bold print that was Jashin-sama talking to her. Becuase we never hear from Jashin himself in the manga, I'm making him my own character. Kind of a pervert/funny guy. But deep down all he wants is a little bloodshed in his day. **

**Review please!**


	6. Without A Glance

**Rayne Says: Oh. My. Jashin. I have not updated this story in almost a year. I apologize severly. I do like this story a lot, but I do have a life away from my computer. I will try to work on this over the summer, and hopefully finish it! I am also going to work on Akatsuki Heartbreaker and Sakura Ai. Mainly this summer is going to be about my writing. So please, read and review!**

**Also: WARNING THIS NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS AN ALMOST RAPE AND A LOT OF GORE!!! (why would you be reading a story about Jashin that doesn't have gore though, huh?)**

**Also, also: THANK YOU ALL YOU REVIEWERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY ACTUALLY HAS READERS A YEAR AFTER I POSTED IT!! I 3 YOU!!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_As my blood sates a God's hunger,_

_My contract with the Devil signed,_

_I know that the bloodshed has only begun,_

_But strangely,_

_I do not regret,_

_The fact I'm going to kill again,_

_In actuality,_

_I look forward to it…_

* * *

**Reborn**

I almost feel a sense of sadness when I wake up. Today is the day that I'm leaving Suna. The day I become a rogue ninja. The day I officially become Shiro Hana.

I dress quickly, deciding to do something I intended to do from the beginning of my journey. I walk down the streets of Suna, absorbing the brilliant life of the city. Staring at the shops and people walking down the street, I contemplate my plans. Do I really have to be a missing ninja? Why can't I just settle down here and live my life as a civilian- shock.

Oh right, my perverted God doesn't want me to…

**I have a name. Use it!**

'Sure thing, Kami-hentai,' I think.

I receive a particularly scorching shock for that one.

I eat my ramen as usual, but then walk off in a different direction from yesterday. I am wearing my Suna civilians' clothes as to not look suspicious. Although my exterior appears nonchalant and innocent, my interior is already planning my escape. I have to do something extreme if I want my name to be known. Like kill the Kazekage.

… But I won't kill Gaara, will I?

I mean, I don't know the guy that well, but as far as I can tell, the fact he became Kazekage is enough to say that he's a lot nicer than he used to be. And I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to get within ten feet of him without being noticed. So that idea's a no.

And killing civilians doesn't sound good to me either. I need to have some justification in my killing.

I finally reach my destination and quickly walk in.

"Hello and welcome to Sunagakure Hot Springs!" a cheery, blonde female says. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to relax," I smoothly say, offering a smile.

"Very well. Women's spa is on the right. Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

I walk past the woman and into the female section of the hot springs. I take off my clothes and place them in a basket. I wrap a towel around my body and walk out to the springs. Thankfully, no one else is there. I remove my towel, and yet again find myself marveling over my unmarred body. I'd become so used to having scars that not having them is making me feel more naked than I already am. I test the waters with my foot and sigh in happiness. The water is nice and hot. I sink into the pool of glassy water and dip my head under. Finally, some peace and quiet.

**How long do you plan on staying here?**

'Not very long. Now, please go away so I can relax.'

**You do not command me. I am the one who orders **_**you**_** around.**

'Point taken, but I really would like to plan out how I'm going to become known as a rogue ninja.'

**I like the sound of a mass murder.**

'You like the sound of anything to do with genocide.'

**I will stick to the idea that killing is the best way.**

'Your opinion is noted and under consideration. Now can you please leave me alone?"

**For now.**

Jashin's voice fades away and I let out a sigh of relief. Hearing voices in your head is never a good thing. Even if the voice is the voice of a God.

I spend the next hour relaxing in the water and pruning myself up. When I feel that I'm sufficiently relaxed, I climb out of the water and dry myself off. I put back on my clothes and wave farewell to the lady at the counter. I wander around the streets, looking at some of the shops and their wares. I'm browsing through a shop with antiques when I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologize before looking up to the person who I happened to have bumped into.

…Someone who looks very familiar…

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into such a beautiful woman," Kankuro says.

"Oh, um, okay," I say, trying to hurry the conversation along so that I won't risk having my cover blown.

"Please allow me to take you out to eat to formally apologize," he says. "I'm Kankuro, by the way. Might I know your name?"

"Hana," I answer simply.

"It fits," he smirks. "Follow me, I know a place that has the greatest food in all of Suna."

"Really, it's okay. It was just an accident, there's no need-"

"I insist," he pushes.

Well, what could one meal hurt, right?

So, I allowed Kankuro, the man I had healed only days before, to take me out to lunch at a fancy restaurant and I even let him pay. We made small talk throughout the meal (with every other thing from me being a complete and total lie). He seemed fascinated by the idea of living by the ocean, and wanted an in depth description of what the ocean was like. I actually did enjoy the meal and the company, and not once during the meal did Jashin-sama interrupt, which made the few hours I spent with him pure nirvana.

When the meal was over, Kankuro seemed a bit reluctant to let me go, and he did ask me out again, but I told him that I was leaving the next day. His face did fall, but I gave him a random address and told him to drop by if he was ever on a mission in my area.

As I'm about to walk away, he grabs my arm and looks deep into my eyes. "You look familiar," he says.

My heart starts pounding at least one thousand beats faster than normal, and I feel sweat start to bead on my forehead. "Uh, I just have a very common face is all."

"Oh, well, I guess this is goodbye," he says nervously.

"Yeah, maybe we'll run into each other before I leave tomorrow. Who knows?"

"Okay," he says, smiling. "I can walk you back to your hotel. It's not safe for a young woman to be by herself this late at night."

"Oh, don't worry about me. My hotel isn't that far from here."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye," I say.

I walk back toward where my hotel is, in a pretty good mood overall, because of the last couple hours of bliss.

**You do remember that you're supposed to be leaving tonight, don't you?**

'I forgot,' I reply.

What do you plan on doing to make a name for yourself?

'I still don't know. Rob somewhere?'

**Not evil enough. Don't make me regret giving back your pathetic life.**

'Yes, Jashin-sama,' I reply dully.

He doesn't reply so I assume that he's gone off to do more important things. That still leaves me with no idea what I'm going to do to make my name strike fear into people.

"Hey guys, look at that piece of ass!" a drunken voice slurs.

I turn around and see a group of four or five men- big men. They look like they've been drinking away most of the night and their walking is wobbly, but they walk with purpose toward me.

"Hey baby, why don't you come back with us to our hotel and we'll have a good time?" one says, while another is making sexual movements with his hips, clearly displaying what he'd like to do with me.

"No thanks," I reply, my voice surprisingly high. What happened to the fearless and bloodthirsty Hana? When did Sakura come back?

"Now, now, honey. You know you want to," one teases.

"Actually I don't."

Somehow, they've surrounded me and I can't escape without taking one of them out. Someone's hands place themselves on my hips and pull me back into his body. My lips curl in disgust as I can clearly feel how aroused he is by the idea of raping me. "Let me go, please."

"Come on, sweetie. It won't hurt. You're probably a virgin, huh? We'll make it feel so good."

The guy holding me to him has started nibbling my neck and my knees almost give out. I feel so weak. I feel like Sakura. Why am I always so weak? No one is here to save you this time, Hana. You have to get out of this yourself. I pause as an idea strikes me. I smirk, but they can't see it in the darkness.

I start making fake noises that sound like I'm enjoying what the man is doing to me. "See baby? I knew you'd like it."

I reach around and wrap my arms around his neck and, using my super strength, I easily snap his neck. The others appear not to notice when they're companion falls down to the ground.

"Hah, Ichigo is going to be sorry he drank too much. He's going to miss out on all the fun," one comments.

"Why don't you come over here next, honey? You look like you need a real man."

I walk toward him as sexily as my kunoichi training taught me and started kissing him intently on the lips. He moans his approval and I steadily reach my arms around his neck too. Snapping his neck is as easy as the first one was. This time, the other guys catch on to the fact I'm not going to let them rape me without a fight and they start murmuring a string of curses. Two of them pull out a kunai, while the third just stands there trying to look like he knows to fight (even though to a trained shinobi it's painfully obvious that he doesn't).

The untrained guy runs toward me, clearly underestimating me because I'm a woman. I gather chakra to my fist and punch my fist right through his head. His friends, upon seeing this, throw their kunais at me. I easily dodge one and catch the other one. I run toward the men, with the kunai in my hand, and stab one of them through the chest. The other guy starts making hand signs and I quickly punch a hole in his chest, pulling his heart out with my bare hands. His eyes widen and he falls to the ground.

The whole skirmish took a total amount of time of about three minutes and twenty seconds.

I smirk to myself and, using the man's heart as a paintbrush, draw Jashin-sama's symbol upon the wall. I walk up to the two bodies that I didn't harm very much, and quickly castrate them. Using the kunai, I draw Jashin's symbol on every single one of the bodies. I shuffle through one of the shinobi's packs and find a blank scroll and a brush. I use their blood as ink and write a special message to the world.

I walk away from the gore without a second glance, and leave Suna within the next ten minutes. In my head, I hear Jashin's delighted laughter and he speaks praised to me. I only smirk in the moonlight…

* * *

Gaara of the Sand stood silently, observing the morbid atrocity that had some of his strongest shinobi spewing their guts in the streets nearby. If he hadn't been such a bloodthirsty child who had been the cause of many deaths in his youth, he might have joined them. Five bodies, all dead, all mutilated beyond the imagination.

He had already contacted the families, who were now in mourning. As Kazekage it was his job to find out who had committed this horrible crime. A Jounin shinobi approached him, holding a scroll. Gaara took it, murmuring his thanks, and opened it.

…Well, this saved him the trouble of investigating who did it…

Kankuro showed up a little later, much to Gaara's displeasure. He had specifically told Kankuro to stay in bed and heal. Clearly, Kankuro would have to be strapped down.

Gaara handed the scroll to Kankuro and said, "What do you make of this?"

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_By the time you get this I will be halfway to Konoha._

_Clearly your security is a little relaxed at the moment, especially after the attack from the Akatsuki. Letting a woman without her papers in without a question is certainly not going to help protect your citizens. I have disposed of this trash without order or request, because they deserved to die. Any man who would rape a defenseless woman deserves to die, doesn't he? I apologize for the mess, but I had to get your attention somehow. Don't worry, you don't owe me anything. It was my pleasure._

_Sincerely,_

_Shiro Hana_

_P.S. Tell your brother, Kankuro, I enjoyed spending time with him._

* * *

_As I ran through the lonely desert,_

_I discovered that I carried no guilt for killing those men._

_I felt no pride in what I had done,_

_but I had enjoyed every moment of it._

_And I looked forward to killing again…_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know I've been out of touch with the story, but it isn't that bad right? Please review!**


	7. Support and Love Wanted

Dear Fans of All of My Stories,

I am going to do something unconventional (at least in terms of fanfiction), but I need to ask for a favor. A lot of the review I've read through the years have commented on my writing, talent, etc. and I'm going to ask that you remember all the joy my stories have brought you (if any). Now imagine if, instead of fanfictions, I was able to write original fiction and stay in touch with all of you? I know that doesn't make much sense, so I'll explain.

I am trying very hard to become a published author. My credits to date are four children's books, greater than 100 poems, and one novel. Currently, I'm working on my second and I'm hoping to enter it in a contest. At the same time, I really would like to gain a wide fanbase of love and such.

I have created both a Facebook and a YouTube dedicated to just my writing. The primary purpose of these things is to keep people who enjoy my writing updated on what I'm doing. The YouTube will be used for writing promotion videos, poetry readings, and updates on my daily writing. The Facebook is so I can keep track of people who like me. I also am going to try to promise that (should I ever become published) all of the people who LIKE on Facebook are going to get some recognition and reward- whether it be autographs, free copies, or wanted opinions. Right now on the Facebook page, I have a teaser for the current novel I am working on. The title of this novel is Stained.

Stained is about Thalia, a young woman who accidentally becomes a vampire. She is bitten by Cathryon and he is forced to teach her the ways of the vampire. She must learn the do's and don'ts, along with how to hunt and proper etiquette. There is political unrest, violence, and a good portion of gore.

I would like to stress that this story is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING like Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. My vampires do not sparkle, and are vicious man-eating monsters. There is also little to no love. This may disappoint some of you, but aren't you all tired of how every vampire book these days is about love? I got sick of it and decided to do something different.

Here's a review from someone who has read the first fifty pages: "I absolutely love this story! I recieved a copy of this story so I can take it home and i can personally and honestly say that I couldn't put it down! I am trying so hard to savor the last pages but i simply cant. This is better than all of the other vampire books out there!"

So, if you are interested in receiving either the Facebook link or the YouTube link, or both- please message me on here and I'll be glad to reply.

Thank you so very, very much for being so faithful to all of my stories and for loving the way I write. You guys all make my days, even if you're disappointed that I don't update as much (non-fanfiction is the reason why!). This would mean the world to me.

I love you!

Love,

Raynebow-NinjaChick


	8. Hunger

**Rayne Says: You probably peed your pants when it said updated, didn't you? Then you feared it was yet **_**another**_** author note, but nope! It's a real chapter. Well, kinda. It's short, but I'm trying to get back in the saddle on this story. Everyone seems to love it and who am I to starve ya'll of the story you want? So here it is! Reborn. **

_As I ran through the lonely desert,_

_I discovered that I carried no guilt for killing those men._

_I felt no pride in what I had done,_

_But I had enjoyed every moment of it._

_And I looked forward to killing again…_

Two days later, I'm still searching for a low-level weapons shop. I'm going to need a seedy dealer who's willing to take cash and not ask questions. Of course, that's not going to be the hard part. The hard part is going to be finding one who won't try to capture me now that I'm in the Bingo books. Yup me, Sakura Haruno, in the Bingo book. Who'd have thought?

I take another sip from my canteen and pour some of the rest on my face. There's probably a lovely sunburn building up on my face. I've been running for the past two days, avoiding Sand village ninjas, and have finally managed to find a place to relax for five minutes. Just a small cave weather worn into a cliff, but it's good enough for me. A wind storm had delayed my trip to the small crime town, but I was only two miles away now.

I sigh and stand up, stretching my worn muscles. However in shape I had thought of myself a week ago, I was now proven wrong. My whole body was screaming for rest, but I knew that if I ignored it I could keep going. Shielding my eyes in the bright sun, I looked out on the desert and took off at a slow jog.

**"Do you know what weapons you're going to buy?" **

"Not quite. I've never used anything other than a kunai or senbon."

**"Hmm, we'll see what's available. We may need to find you a sensei."**

"Whatever. Can I have some silence for the rest of my run?"

**"You may, but don't expect me to sit idly by and let you pick out some pink katana."**

"You never let me have any fun."

**"You're my servant."**

"More like slave,"-zap-"Jashin-sama."

**"I do not completely control you, Hana-chan. Be thankful for that."**

"Of course I'll be thankful for that one little thing." Zap.

"Feeling masochistic today?"

"No, I'm just tired."

** "Maybe I was wrong. You seem awfully weak for someone I thought worthy of giving immortality."**

"I am not weak!"

I began sprinting and flew over the sand as I went. Within minutes, I reached the small village. Pulling on the white hood of my cloak, I passed through a small crowd before venturing into the first weapon shop I found. It was a small store, but every space of wall was covered with some kind of weapon. There were axes, swords, crossbows, arrows, knives, kunai, shuriken, senbon, poisons, antidotes, and almost every weapon I could have ever imagined.

"May I help you?" the shopkeeper asked, his voice betraying the fact he smoked.

"I'm looking for weapons."

"Obviously, you're in the right place. Anything in particular?"

**'Swords. Ask to see the swords.'**

"May I see your selection of swords?"

"Of course, ma'am. We have a wide selection of available makes. Some real fine ones, course they're more expensive…"

"Money doesn't matter. I want a good weapon."

"For what purpose?" he asked, twirling his beard.

"Does it matter?" I replied, my voice cold.

"N-no my lady. I'll be right back."

He left to the backroom and I let my eyes wander over the wide selection. I lingered over a pink katana, but a mild zap told me I wasn't even allowed to consider it. Sighing, I put my attention back to the shopkeeper as he returned with an armful of swords and katanas. "Does the lady have a preference?"

**'Katana. Take a katana.'**

"Katanas only, please. Western swords have less refinement, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah, um, yes. Here we have some of our best selection."

**'The one with the black hilt. Hold it.'**

"That one," I said, pointing to the specified katana. He handed it to her and she held it gently. She'd never held a weapon of such ability before. It sent a shiver down her spine. The katana was beautiful in a deadly way. The hilt was black with rubies encrusted into it and the casing had a decoration of red cherry blossoms on it. She pulled the blade out and gazed in wonder at its sharp edge.

**'It's well balanced. Get it.'**

"I'll take this one."

"Are you sure, ma'am? It's the first you've held."

"I am sure."

"Very well, but I'm afraid that it's part of a set. That katana has two sisters. Would you like to see the other two?" he asked.

"Yes."

The shopkeeper pulled out two more katanas, each different from the other. One had a red hilt with onyx encrusted in it and the casing depicted a battlefield with a torn banner waving from a skull. It was horrific, but beautiful. The other had a diamond encrusted, white hilt. Its casing was blank, but it held mystery in it.

** 'Take them. They call for you.'**

"I'll take them all. How much?"

The amount that the shopkeeper said would have given me a heart attack if I hadn't been immortal. It was more than I'd made in an entire year as a shinobi _and_ for working at the hospital. Luckily, the pouch of money I'd acquired had plenty for the price of the three katanas that hummed in silent approval as I gently held them. Mine. They were my weapons and they wanted to be used.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," the shopkeeper called as the tiny bell rang on my way out. As if he weren't scared that I'd come back in and slit his throat with my newly purchased wares. The idea was laughable. All three of the swords had strong ribbons so they could be carried with ease. I tied the black one around my waist, feeling that it belonged there, and the other two rested on my back. The silent approval of Jashin hummed in my veins, along with something else. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was some kind of thirst.

Taking a sip of water didn't quench the need I felt building in my gut and traveling upward. A burning sensation began in my throat and my eyes burned with unshed tears. I collapsed on my knees and fisted sand in between my fingers. The sharp grains dug into my skin and I groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

**'You know what it is. You know what needs to be done.'**

Unspoken horror filled me. I recognized the feeling inside of me even though I'd never felt it myself. Having only seen it on Naruto and Sasuke's faces, I couldn't even see the bloodlust growing. My katanas, my lord, and I required bloodshed.

If I wanted this horrible sickness to pass, I needed to kill. And soon.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you okay?" a man asked, bending down and touching my shoulder gently.

I rose without thinking and grasped the handle of the black blade. It sang as it came forth from its casing and continued to sing as I swiftly cut across the man's chest. Blood spouted from his wound and his scream rang out. Women and children ran in fear as a few brave men came forward with makeshift weapons to fight me. They didn't know that they were sacrificing themselves.

Of its own accord, my hand reached down and dipped into the man's blood. Inside of me, I felt horror and sickness overwhelming. On the outside, my hands drew the triangle in circle across my chest. My feet drew the same symbol on the ground in blood. The townspeople were barely containing their anger and fury for vengeance. One stupid man came forth and rushed at me, a pick axe grasped tightly in his left hand. He struck out and I blocked with my arm. The black sword stabbed into his gut and his eyes widened as he collapsed at my feet.

Somehow his sacrifice had forced the others into action. They all ran toward me, cursing me, and telling me they were going to make me pay. If only they knew what would befall them. Maybe they would have run away. Instead they rushed ahead and fell on my blade. One by one their bodies littered the ground and built up into a small mountain.

When the last man had fallen, my necklace burned and I knew what I had to do. Throwing up my hands and falling on my knees, I spoke.

"This blood and these bodies are yours, great lord Jashin-sama. Do with them what you will and please forgive me for not presenting more."

It was if I was watching myself from outside my body. Never would I imagined killing innocent citizens as a sacrifice for a deity. Never. A deep laughter came from the sky and the bodies decayed before my very eyes. Where flesh had once been, now there was only bleached bones. I heard the cries of the wives and children at what I had done, but did nothing more than take my black blade from the ribs of the nearest corpse, wipe it on my cloak, and walk out of the town.

_As my shoes left soft prints in the sand,_

_I returned to my body and found I felt nothing._

_No disgust at the drying bloodstain on my once-pure cloak._

_No fear for what I was becoming._

_Nothing but the sated hunger for blood_

_that my god demanded. _

**Rayne: What you expected? Didn't expect? Review and I'll update faster, promise! **


	9. Marked

**Rayne Says: As proof of my dedication to continuing work on Reborn, here is another chapter- within hours of the last one. Maybe still not as long as it should be, but not bad. Plus! It has a thing some of you have been waiting for… So R&R and I'll update sooner than later. **

_As my shoes left soft prints in the sand,_

_I returned to my body and found I felt nothing._

_No disgust at the drying bloodstain on my once-pure cloak._

_No fear for what I was becoming._

_Nothing but the sated hunger for blood_

_that my god demanded. _

By about three hours after my killing-spree I was ready to pass out. Unfortunately, no shelter could be seen in the endless distance and I was about to just dig a hole in the sand and call it good. I didn't know any jutsu that could build me some kind of shelter, and from the brief flickering of the wind I knew a storm was on its way.

Dragging my feet through the sand, I collapsed into the grainy goodness. If I ignored the grains that went up my nose, it was almost comfortable. Sneezing, I lifted my head and- miracle of all miracles- a cave suddenly appeared. Not one to complain or even worry about the dangers present in a mysterious, dark cave, I made my way to my haven and fell to the ground as soon as I was inside.

"Jashin-sama, is this from you?"

'**You have pleased me. I see no reason not to grant you shelter.'**

"On the inside, you're a big softy," I laughed to myself, ignoring the minor zap from the necklace.

'**I am a fearsome God of Death and Disaster! Not some kitten.'**

"Whatever makes you happy," I giggled, my eyes closing of their own accord.

When morning came, it woke me up with a powerful bolt of sunlight. Gone was my cave and its nice shade. All I had now was the blistering sun and sand for miles around. I was sick of the damn desert. So I decided today was the day I would make it to the Land of Fire.

Shouldering my swords, I ran. And ran. And ran.

Eventually, I got tired of running and stopped. Something was weird about me running. By my calculations, I'd been running for three or four hours. During that time, my weapons had become heavier, my water canteen emptied, and Jashin-sama said not a word. If the first two clues weren't enough, the last was a definite sign that something was wrong. The rock to my left looked exactly like one I'd passed fifteen minutes ago. The same spider lay atop it.

This could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good.

"Kai!" I shouted, releasing the genjutsu I'd been under. The desert around me vanished and I found myself in quite the predicament. A) I was tied up under a tree. B) About six feet away sat two forms, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Trying to avoid the impulse to jump up and scream, I slowed my breathing and calmly stared. If I could figure out who I was up against, it could make it easier to take them down. When I'd worked for Tsunade, I'd been privy to valuable information about the Akatsuki. Maybe, just maybe, I could escape them if I bought enough time.

"Kunoichi, we know you are awake," a cold, silky voice spoke.

Something about the timber of the voice and its ability to instantly weaken whatever resolve I'd had to fight told me that it was Itachi Uchiha. Which meant that the person beside him was Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. I was so screwed.

"Uh, yeah, hey," I squeaked, finding that my voice had been reduced to only high pitches.

Laughter boomed out of the fish-looking ninja and I swiftly reduced the urge to slap him. Not that I could since I was tied up. Grasping the handle of the bandaged sword, he swung it around and I was face to- well- face with the fearsome weapon known as Samehada.

"Well girl? How did we happen to find you in the desert?" Kisame asked, the amazing control he displayed over holding the sword enough to make me sit as still as possible.

"I was traveling."

"Traveling."

"It's what one does."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You got blood on your cloak, kunoichi. How'd it get there."

"How does blood get on cloaks?" I drawled, trying to buy enough time to think of a plan. Nothing good came to mind besides somehow turning into a bird and flying away.

"Do not play around, kunoichi," Itachi said, stepping closer. His crimson eyes making him instantly dangerous. I averted his gaze and chose to stare at a nearby fern. It really was a lovely fern. "If you do not answer our questions we will kill you."

"Oh," I gasped, feeling horribly nauseous. Why was it now of all times that my stomach decided to be queasy? Oh, I could stab through a man's gut and rip out his intestines without a blink, but when confronted by two men I lose my lunch. No logic.

"Who do you work for?"

"No one."

"For every lie you tell I will cut a notch in your arm," Itachi said smoothly, reaching into the pouch at his thigh and pulling out a kunai. Great. Just great.

"I ask again. Who are you working for?"

"Myself."

His eyebrow raised and for a moment he resembled Sasuke so much I could cry. The kunai didn't move and I knew he believed me.

"What village are you allied with?"

"None."

The kunai lunged forward and I hissed as it drew across my wrist.

"Really! I'm not from a village."

"What village are you from?" Kisame asked, grinning at the thin film leaking across my arm. Sadists. They were all freaking sadists.

"Konoha," I gasped as the blade drew across, taking my silence as protest. Itachi's eyebrow rose again and I prepared for another cut but he held it in a way that let me know I was safe for now.

"Then you know who I am," he said.

"Yes."

"Were you sent to kill me?"

"No."

"Were you sent to kill my partner?"

"No."

"What is your name?"

"Sa-Shiro Hana."

"Sashiro Hana?"

"Y-Yes."

He almost sighed as he cut again, as if the blood was a waste.

'Jashin-sama, I could use some help here!' I cried.

'**But the blood you're spilling is so lovely,' he practically whined.**

"Who are you in contact with?"

"No one," I said.

"You were just speaking to someone."

"No I wasn't."

"Kunoichi," Kisame grinned, playing with a toothpick, "I wouldn't lie to Itachi when he's in a bad mood. It always ends badly."

"Gotcha," I squeaked. "Look, Itachi…sama, I'm a nukenin from Konoha. I'm wanted in Sunagakure for murder by the Kazekage himself and I really needed to get out of the country, so thanks for helping me. If you'll let me go I'll continue on my merry way and never bother you again."

"If captured you would give information to Anbu."

"No I wouldn't. I think."

"Have you been captured before?"

"No."

"Then you would give information away," he said simply. "It would be in our best interest to kill you."

"I can heal your eyes!" I blurted and immediately wanted to take back. I shouldn't have known that. That was top-secret information and, oh Jashin-sama, he was _so_ going to kill me for that.

"How do you know about that?" Itachi hissed, his Sharingan flashing dangerously and I almost fainted.

"I heard you were looking for a medic to heal your eyes. I can do that."

He paused, the silence horribly scary, and then blinked. Kisame swore softly, and I wasn't sure why until a kunai buried itself in the tree over my head. Three masked figures leapt out of the bush and attacked the two Akatsuki. They managed to keep up quite well, but another person joined the fight. I felt hands grasp me and pull me back before a gag was tightly fixed over my mouth. These were Konoha Anbu and they were probably going to take me in. Oh shit.

'Jashin-sama, I could really use some divine intervention right now!' I mentally screamed.

**'You owe me the blood of this person in exchange.'**

'Deal.'

The bonds around my wrists lightened and I felt immediate gratification. At least someone was on my side. The Anbu grasping onto my arms took notice of my, now free, arms and took hold of his sword before unsheathing it and bringing it down. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my swords and leapt for them. The first one that fell into my hands was the red blade. I didn't question it, but shook off the casing and held it tightly in my right hand.

The Anbu struck me from my left side and I barely was able to block with my own sword. Sparks flew as the blades caressed each other and the other ninja and I broke apart. Somehow the sparks in my mind reminded me of Asuma and his chakra blades. I wondered if I could do that with my sword.

My opponent disappeared and reappeared over me, bringing the blade down heavily. I braced myself and my heels dug into the dirt as he forced me down. Concentrating my chakra to the palms of my hands, I felt the katana absorb my chakra. The sword's hum echoed in my ears and I could distantly hear Jashin-sama laugh in glee. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. I countered the next blow and managed to land a hit in a vulnerable part of the Anbu's armor. Instantly, he froze.

I almost drew back my sword, but noticed that the chakra I had transferred to it was leaking into the man's wound. His eyes widened in fear and he screamed out in pain, collapsing. The katana stopped transferring my chakra so I took it out. A quick zap from my necklace reminded me of my promise to Jashin-sama. He demanded a sacrifice and so I gave it. A quick slash of my blade beheaded the man and, taking a kunai from his holster, I drew Jashin's symbol upon his chest.

I felt a wave of approval as this man's corpse became bones just like the others. That was followed by a feeling of exhaustion and I tiredly wiped the blade on my cloak. I sheathed it again and noticed that the bodies of the other Anbu littered the ground. But where were Itachi and Kisame?

"Well, girl, looks like you survived," Kisame's voice spoke from a field ahead of me. I walked through the trees and came to find the ninja rewrapping his monstrous sword. "Maybe you're not as weak as you look."

Had Kisame Hoshigaki not been a shinobi of renowned power and strength, I would have beat him senseless. A noise behind me made me turn and I barely had time to stare in another direction as Itachi walked into the area.

"Your enemy's body is quite unusual," he commented lightly, cleaning his own blade of blood. "It looks as though he's been dead for months instead of moments. How unusual."

"Uh, yeah. Side effect of my jutsu, I guess?"

More like the leftovers of Jashin-sama's meal.

"What jutsu is that?"

"Kekkai genkai," I blurted, wishing I would think before speaking.

"I've never heard of a kekkai genkai that could turn flesh to bone."

His Sharingan flashed and I knew he was wondering if I was telling the truth. Not like he'd believe it.

**'You never know, my little murderer. He might.'**

'As if.'

A sharp zap told me he didn't like my tone.

"Kunoichi, why do you wipe the blood of your blade upon your cloak?"

"Oh, you know, for fashion?"

"Itachi-san doesn't appreciate sarcasm, girl."

"Good to know. I meant that I do it to let my enemies know I'm dangerous?"

"Foolish. Idiotic. Prideful."

Those three words had the same effect as his brother's endearing 'annoying' three years ago. My ego instantly deflated and if I hadn't given up on tears they would have been shed. I may have been stronger than I was at twelve, but words still had the same effect.

"Well then, it doesn't matter what you think," I lied.

"Kunoichi because you defeated one of the Anbu, we will not kill you. I cannot say the same should we ever meet again."

"Dully noted," I responded, my pulse thrumming. Itachi Uchiha is not going to kill me. I met Itachi Uchiha, murderer of his whole clan save one, and survived. If I had anyone to tell they wouldn't believe it. The two Akatsuki disappear swiftly and I know without trying that they've masked their chakra.

I guess it's lucky that I'm not Sakura Haruno anymore. If I had been I'd have been dead for killing Sasori. My luck seems to be never ending. Hallelujah.

Of course, an unanswered question hung in my mind. Why did Itachi really let me go? Surely he couldn't have forgotten my ability to fix his eyes? A nagging sensation on my arms told me that there was more to the mystery of Uchiha Itachi than meets the eye. Healing the cuts made by him, they scarred. Usually, I could heal without so much as a scar. Since I'd become Hana my wounds had all healed themselves. The cuts on my arms were oddities. My trust of the eldest Uchiha didn't run deep and, if anything, became less at the pink lines on my pale skin. Something didn't sit right.

'Jashin-sama, can you heal these?'

**'Fool. Look closer at the marks.'**

Doing as he said, I closed my eyes and then reopened them. If I looked at the angle of sight Itachi had been at…the scars didn't look like random slashes. Instead they formed some sort of kanji.

"Oh fuck," I cursed as the symbol became clear.

The symbol created from the cuts was Exterminate.

It could only mean one thing. Itachi had marked me for death. Somehow, this mark was going to kill me.

As I looked down at the violent death-mark

_I could only fear my eminent end._

_I had avoided death during battle and _

_instead been branded with a curse. _

_I had been denied an honorable shinobi death_

_and was going to die pitifully—_

_the harbinger being the brother of the boy I'd loved._

**Rayne Says: Cliffhanger! Not a first for this series, or a last, but something that should make you come back for more. I know, I'm evil. Don't worry, the Akatsuki are going to be back for action. Please review! **


	10. Death Mask

**Rayne Says: Three in two days to show my love for you. Show your love for me by reviewing? ** As I looked down at the violent death-mark

_I could only fear my eminent end._

_I had avoided death during battle and _

_instead been branded with a curse. _

_I had been denied an honorable shinobi death_

_and was going to die pitifully—_

_the harbinger being the brother of the boy I'd loved._

I felt abandoned.

Jashin-sama wasn't answering my silent pleas for help or guidance and even the birds were quiet. Despite my ongoing attempts to become stronger, I had fallen for a simple trick. At one point, I thought I'd been the smartest member of our genin team. Wrong. Sasuke wouldn't have ended up marked for death. Naruto would have fought. Kakashi would have fought. Why couldn't I ever get it right?

I considered cutting off my arm for a second, but remembered that I needed it. Sure, I was a medic, but not even I could grow limbs. Impossibilities. But…hadn't I already overcome impossibilities? I was alive. I'd killed an Akatsuki. I was stronger than I could have dreamed at twelve. This mark was just one more obstacle I needed to overcome.

I swore I would.

Sending healing chakra through my system to check for anything irregular, I found nothing but the foreign chakra humming under the mark. Itachi's chakra didn't feel dangerous, but, if it wasn't poison or ill intent that slowly killed me over time, how was the mark going to kill me? Sighing, I sat down and crossed my legs, bringing my fingers to my temple to think. The catalogue in my head of jutsu flashed, but nothing looked right.

My thoughts were interrupted by an exploding tag landing before my form. I should have figured that the back-up squad wouldn't be far behind. Stupid, stupid me. I grasped the black blade, swinging it around. It beheaded what turned out to be a clone and a kunai slid into my ribs. Looking down to my right, I glared down at the shinobi crouched there. Faster than I'd ever been, my hand reached down and wrapped around his throat. The strength from my hand allowed me to pick him up and throw him away.

"Now is not the best time, boys. I am in a horrible mood."

"Confirm location of target. Eliminate target," the cat mask spoke, taking out senbon dripping with poison.

Was that what the mark did? It gave off my location to anyone looking for me? Great, just great.

The small group immediately launched their attack. A fire jutsu burst from the trees and I dodged before it could hit me. As I dodged, the cat mask threw more senbon at me. Using my sword to deflect the blows, I tried to think of ways to fight. These were Konoha shinobi and if I used any of my patented moves they would be sure to know who I was. If they lived to tell Tsunade, I'd lose my anonymity.

Note to self: Don't use super strength obviously.

Another shinobi attacked from behind, his fingers flashing through signs before I could decipher the jutsu. The trees near me grasped my body and dragged it back against their bark. The natural strength of the tree held me there. However, as far as I knew, wood jutsu were impossible. Therefore this could only be a genjutsu. I was sick and tired of illusions!

Slowly leaking chakra into my blade, I waited as the man approached me. He brought out a kunai for the killing blow and as his arm arched toward my throat, I broke the illusion and brought my own blade forth. It swiftly cut through his kunai and the hand that held it. His screams of pain echoes through the copse of trees and his comrades appeared to help him.

"Monster!" the man screamed.

Honestly, I had no idea how I'd cut through his hand, but it got the job done.

The fire user started another jutsu and, moving swiftly, I stabbed my katana through his chest. Blood spattered out of his wound and landed all over me. Some fell on my lips and, unthinking, I licked them. The sweet copper ran over my tongue and, despite feeling inner disgust, I almost groaned. Who knew blood could taste so sweet? A rush of adrenaline overcame my body and I turned toward the other two. The cat mask looked calm, but the other was shaking, his bleeding stump nestled in a wrap of cloth. He kept murmuring the word 'monster' over and over.

Calmly, I pulled the black blade from the corpse and dragged it across the dirt toward my next two sacrifices. Cat mask moved quickly and flashed through the signs of an earth jutsu. Tired of the shinobi's antics, I put more chakra into my blade and stabbed forward. The cat ninja barely managed to dodge, but the tip of the sword buried itself in her hip. She quivered and screamed, her body falling limp. The comrade had been hastily filling out a scroll and attaching it to a summon while I'd been distracted. I sighed. He never learned. I buried the sword into the bark above his head and leaned in close.

"Ne, shinobi-san, your comrades are dead. Why don't you just give in?" I mocked, my lips inches away from his.

"Never," he whimpered.

"Fine with me. I'll just give you a gift for being last."

I leaned in the final inches and gently pressed my lips against his. Of course, he didn't kiss back, but his body went slack and fell. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, I moved to make the killing blow but noticed that he was already dead. Either he'd died from shock or my kiss had done it.

**'Chastity is a virtue, Sakura Hana-chan. You are mine. Remember that.'**

Obviously that answered that question. I etched Jashin-sama's symbol upon their chests and watched as the skin fell away from the bones. Oddly though, the cat mask didn't have any bones. All the was left when her skin was taken was white dust.

I cleaned my sword on the cloak, noticing the new layers of blood kept adding to the horror of what I was becoming. However, despite knowing I should continue on my way, I also knew that I desperately needed a bath. Gathering the rest of my weapons and supplies, I vanished from the blood-soaked battlefield and jumped through the trees.

Several miles away I found a small pond. Shedding the clothes as quickly as I could, I jumped into the freezing and water and gladly scrubbed off the dry blood. Humming to myself, my eyes came to rest on my reflection. I screamed.

Below me was a skeleton. The face that I'd seen in the mirror for the past sixteen years had become a skeleton. The pits around my eyes, my nostrils, and chin were all black. Moving my bangs, a small black hole rested on my forehead.

'Jashin-sama, what's going on?'

**'This is your death mask, dear. It comes to you after consuming blood.'**

'I- I look like a monster.'

**'I think you look sexy. Ah yes, the clear water hides nothing from my eyes…'**

'Pervert!' I mentally screamed, drawing my arms around to cover my breasts. I sunk lower in the water, my head bobbing above it. When I looked down again, my face had returned to normal. Happily sighing, I ordered- zap- _kindly asked_ Jashin-sama to look away. Feeling his presence leave me, I got dressed in another set of clothes and left the pond.

My mind blurred through questions and answers. I still hadn't figured out what to do about the mark. Now I had an idea of what it did, but still no clue how to get rid of it. Maybe I should start at the source and do what I dreaded even thinking of. I'd have to find Itachi Uchiha and beg him to get rid of it.

Focusing my chakra and expanding it, I searched for Itachi. The hint of him inside of the mark was enough for me to find a glimmer of his presence. He was several miles ahead and I could only hope they either ran into trouble or stopped for the night. The sun was beginning to descend in the sky, and once night fell I'd be in more trouble than I already was.

Trees passed by as I sped up. Masking my chakra, I ran faster. Not even Kakashi had made me go this fast. It showed how much they held back for me. Weak, little Sakura. I wasn't that girl anymore. Already I'd killed more people in a week than I had my entire life. Tsunade said I hadn't been cut out for assassination missions. She'd know what a mistake that was now. I felt stronger than I ever had.

Up ahead, I spotted a thin line of wire and dodged it. A kunai whizzed through the air and I grasped it and threw it away upon seeing the exploding tag attached to the end. The giant, wrapped sword flew down upon me and I was barely able to avoid it in time. A few strands of my hair came off and fluttered down to the forest floor.

"Itachi-sama, take the damn mark off!" I shouted, dodging another attack from the Mist shinobi.

"Kisame, cease."

"Ah, Itachi-san, I was beginning to have fun with the girl," he complained, pulling the sword back.

"Kunoichi, I told you that should we ever meet again I would kill you. It's foolish to seek out death," Itachi said, his eyes blankly staring at mine.

"Yeah, but you _failed_ to tell me about the tracking mark you'd left," I burst, holding up my arm in defiance. He gazed at it, almost smirking, and drew out a handful of shuriken. I backed up, and he merely threw them into the bushes. A sharp squeal, followed by a thump, was the effect.

"Kisame, cook the swine. I will discuss a bargain with the kunoichi."

Kisame muttered something about Itachi getting all the girls before disappearing into the brush. Itachi pulled out his katana and began sharpening it in front of me. If there was anything more threatening, I couldn't think of it.

"So…"

"You will not speak, kunoichi," Itachi glared. "In exchange for the removal of your tracking mark, you will heal my eyes. You will tell me how you know of the Sharingan and, if I like your answer, I will not kill you. However, if at any time you show ill intent I will dispose of you without question. Understood?"

"Crystal," I squeaked.

"Your chakra levels are low. You begin tomorrow," he said, standing and going back to the camp they had made. Since he didn't invite me to join them, I assumed I was going to stay right here and not move any closer for fear of death. Sitting quietly, I brought a few scraps of dried meat from my pack and munched on them. More water from my canteen dried my lips. My only regret was not having a toothbrush. Or a hairbrush. Or a personal care item of any kind.

**'Go to sleep, my sexy follower.'**

'I thought you stopped it with the sexy follower stuff. I was liking this side of you,' I thought, yawning.

**'I can call you whatever I wish.'**

'Whatever.'

My eyelids fell slowly over my green orbs and I really hoped that Itachi didn't change his mind and kill me during the night. That would suck.

Luckily, when I woke up the next morning, Itachi was merely sitting ten feet away watching me.

"Itachi-sama, watching a girl sleep is kind of creepy, you know."

"Did I give you permission to call me by that name?"

Great, another dominating male.

"No, Uchiha-sama. I apologize."

"At least you know manners. We are leaving in five minutes. If you are not ready we will leave you behind."

"Understood," I replied, splashing my face with some of my water and shouldering my pack and swords.

Five minutes exactly later, Itachi and Kisame took the trees and I followed closely behind. While I knew that the Akatsuki was composed of S-class criminals I hadn't really got what that meant. Now I did. It meant that they could go for hours at top speed without a single break. Long, tiring hours of traveling in silence. If their speed hadn't got me, it was the quiet that did. I was used to Naruto's blabbering on the whole way or Naruto arguing with someone or, at least, Kakashi asking how I was. Nothing of the sort happened while I traveled with the Akatsuki.

An unsettling five hours later, they stopped in a small village to eat. Again, I was left on my own to eat. With some of the money I had left, I bought a cup of ramen and happily consumed the whole carton. Weirdly, Itachi was eating dango. Never would I have imagined dangerous shinobi sitting contently in a sweet shop eating. Everything I knew about the people I'd hated was wrong.

After lunch, we continued the mind-numbing pace. I started counting squirrels to pass the time. By the time we stopped again, there had been twenty-seven squirrels on the trail. Kisame set up camp as Itachi motioned me forward. My moment to shine.

I kneeled forward in front of the Uchiha and, for a brief moment, felt a flicker of guilt. If killing those Anbu hadn't been betrayal, this sure was. I was going to heal Sasuke's brother's eyes. The brother that he desperately wanted to kill.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no, Uchiha-sama. I'm going to examine the damage first before I can begin treatment."

"Hn."

The Uchiha form of consent.

Sighing, I calmed my mind and gently brushed away the stray strands of hair. His hair was surprisingly soft. Focus, I reminded myself. Closing my eyes, I sent chakra into his temples and got to work. several of the nerves surrounding his eyes were burned out. The majority of the chakra paths were destroyed. In other words, he was almost blind.

"Uchiha-sama, I'm going to begin healing now."

He didn't say anything. My hand glowed green as I brought it to his eyes and gently placed it over them. I worked on the nerves first, knowing they were easier to heal than the chakra paths. For the next hour, I healed the nerves, managing to undo most of the injuries.

"I'm done for tonight. You should not use your Sharingan so much. It would benefit you more."

"I am aware."

"As a medic, I am telling you that if I had not come along you would have gone blind in about three to four months."

"Hn," he replied, rising and walking back to their camp.

I sighed and pondered my situation. If I hadn't died and I'd been in this predicament, I would have tried to kill Itachi by now. However, killing him now would only kill me. No matter how much Sasuke would hate me for this, I had to do it. Maybe it was time to stop being so selfless and start being more selfish.

**'My needs come before your own.'**

'Of course, Jashin-sama, anything for you.'

**'I will pretend that wasn't sarcasm. I demand retribution.'**

'I haven't got any bodies handy.'

**'Then give me your blood.'**

'Itachi will smell it if I start cutting myself!'

**'Then…show me something.'**

'Something?'

**'Open your kimono for me. Show me that luscious skin.'**

'Jashin-sama, you pervert! No.'

Zap.

'Not happening.'

Zap.

'Still not working.'

Zap!

'Fine! Damn, stop burning me.'

Sighing, I carefully untied my obi and let the fabric slide from my shoulders. A quick flash of my breasts was all he needed to see. I lowered my top and heard the chuckle of appreciation from Jashin-sama.

'Pervert.'

**'I merely appreciate what I possess.'**

'Sure.'

**'I am sated. Rest now.'**

'Okay.'

Falling asleep, I barely thought to recover myself. It would suck if Itachi found me in the morning indecent. Not to mention the embarrassment I'd suffer from if Kisame found me instead. Oh, he'd never let me live it down.

As sleep overcame me

_a subtle realization of what I'd done_

_occurred to my mind._

_I had cut the last bond that_

_tied me to my village, my home. _

_Maybe even the last bond_

_that tied me to_

_Sakura Haruno. _

**Rayne Says: I brought back perverted Jashin-sama. Makes me happy. Makes you happy too? **


	11. Most Faithful

**Rayne Says: Another update for you, because I probably won't be able to do one tomorrow. Any formatting problems are due to the fact I can't edit online because my computer is being stupid. Another character you've been 'dying' to meet! R&R, faithful readers of Reborn…or Jashin-sama will be most unhappy. Unhappy Jashin chibi face! **As sleep overcame me

_a subtle realization of what I'd done_

_occurred to my mind._

_I had cut the last bond that_

_tied me to my village, my home. _

_Maybe even the last bond_

_that tied me to_

_Sakura Haruno. _

I was woken up by Kisame feeding Samehada with my chakra. He meant well, but the fact that if I hadn't woken up when I did I'd be dead didn't sit well with me. So I punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying into a tree.

Obviously, I hadn't thought it through.

In seconds, Itachi's hand was wrapped around my throat and I was clawing at it to get him to release me. His Sharingan was activated and I made the mistake of looking into it. Immediately, my body went slack and I found myself paralyzed.

"Kunoichi, no matter how unpleasant you are woken up, attacking is not wise. I would advise against it."

"Eh, girl, how the hell did you do that?" Kisame shouted, butchering a few bushes on his way back to us.

"Oh, I, um, don't know?"

"Pathetic," Itachi hissed, grasping my wrist and pulling me forward. He clasped my chin in his hand and analyzed my face intently. Oh no. Oh no. Crap. He was going to recognize me and kill me and I was going to die right now. "You look familiar."

"Uh, I have very common features."

"Itachi-san, we need to reach the meeting point before Tuesday."

"Hn," he replied, dropping my head as I finally regained control of my body. Lesson learned: do not mess with Itachi Uchiha.

I didn't ask where we were going and instead grabbed my things, washed my face, ate a quick breakfast, and meekly followed behind the threatening nin. For the next two days I kept my head down, spoke only when spoken too, and healed Itachi without consequences. I wasn't sure who we were meeting, but I had a feeling they wouldn't be the type of people I was used to.

Point proven, because, upon reaching a small shelter that Kisame called 'base,' we met the foul-mouthed Hidan and the greedy Kakuzu.

I sat in front of Itachi, healing his eyes as usual, when the door to the base slammed open and two black-and-red caped figures walked in arguing. One of the men, wearing a mask, was saying something about deficits and debts. The other was cursing back about death. They didn't seem like a likely couple.

"Eh, Itachi bastard, who's the whore?"

"Of no consequence to you."

"Oh," he smirked, and I could feel his eyes leering down at me. "…so she is a whore. Save Kakuzu a turn—he needs to get laid."

"Itachi, this better be coming out of your own pocket. The Akatsuki budget does not pay for prostitutes," the masked man, who I assumed to be Kakuzu, growled.

"She is not a prostitute. She is a kunoichi."

"A kunoichi? Has Pein approved this?"

"It is of no consequence to the Akatsuki. The girl and I have a bargain."

"She's gonna fuck you, isn't she? Just keep down 'cause I'll be praying," the other shinobi said, walking down the hall.

"Does the deal involve money?" Kakuzu asked, his green eyes flashing angrily.

"No."

"See that it stays that way," he huffed, walking down the hallway after his partner.

"It would be in your best interest, kunoichi, to keep your mouth shut around those two lest you lose your life."

"Understood, Uchiha-sama. I'm done for today."

"Very well."

When Itachi didn't need me to do anything, I usually ended up sleeping. Of course, that was a big waste of time that I could use to learn new jutsu and practice with my new weapons, but the second I even reached for my swords Itachi usually flashed his Sharingan in my direction. The memo I got was not to even try.

I felt Jashin's presence wash over me and expected him to say something, but he felt distant. It was weird for him to feel so near, but seem so far away. I rubbed my arms and decided instead of taking my usual nap, I'd meditate. Crossing my legs underneath me, I relaxed my whole body and closed my eyes.

'Jashin-sama?'

**'I'm busy, girl.'**

He was gone again. What could an immortal god be busy with? I felt rejected, which was ridiculous. Most of the time I was begging him to leave me alone. Then again, he was the only friend I had. Trying to clear my mind, I opened my chakra paths and let the energy circle through my body. A strand of silver hair fell in my face and I brushed it away, irritated. Shorter hair was easier to take care of than this mess. Unfortunately, Jashin-sama wanted me to keep it long.

Pleasing men was not worth the trouble.

I picked up my katana and was about to bring it to my hair when my body froze. Struggling against the control, I edged the sharp blade closer. My nose started bleeding and I gave up. 'Fine. Have it your way.'

I opened my eyes, only to find Itachi watching me intently. The look on his face was masked curiosity and I didn't trust it one bit. He stood and took slow, confident steps toward me. I shrank back against the wall and held tightly onto my katana. Crouching down, his eyes met mine and I glanced away. Uncomfortable did not even begin to cover the situation.

"Kunoichi-"

"Itachi-san, we should train," Kisame interrupted, casually walking into the room with his monster sword perched on his shoulder. "Or are you too busy with the girl?"

"No," he replied, standing and grabbing his own katana. "Come girl. You are not allowed on your own while we are here."

I nodded and followed the two to a field not too far away. Kisame and Itachi dropped their swords and immediately began fighting. I wasn't sure if this was just their warm-up, but it was obvious that they were limiting themselves to taijutsu. Climbing up into a tree, I watched from a distance. Konoha would pay good money for this kind of information, and I was getting it for free. Bitterly, I closed my eyes, and leaned back against the bark.

The sounds of combat echoed and I could almost guess the attacks from the sound of the impacts. Kisame's moves were louder because he was denser and stronger. Itachi's were quieter because he was smaller and faster. An urge to join in snuck up on me and I had to hold onto the tree to keep myself from jumping out. If I wasn't even allowed to grab my sword in their presence, how was I supposed to be allowed to join in on their training?

Two more sets of footsteps echoed in the field and I looked down to see that Kakuzu and his partner had joined in on the training. Kakuzu and Itachi paired up on one side, while Kisame and the other shinobi were on the other. Kisame picked up Samehada and the mystery shinobi brought out a monster scythe with three blades. Something inside of me heard a gentle humming from the weapon and the urge to get closer was undeniable. I moved three trees forward and peered down at the battle taking place.

Kisame and the stranger sparred eagerly, both of their weapons meeting time and time again. I let myself examine the stranger wielding the scythe while Kisame was on defense. Mystery guy had silver hair tucked behind his ears, well-defined muscles, and dark fuchsia eyes. It seemed like the majority of the Akatsuki were good-looking men. Was it an odd coincidence?

The silver-haired man cast aside his Akatsuki cloak and stood, bare-chested, glaring at Kisame. Returning the favor, Kisame removed his own cloak and I was surprised to see that the Mist ninja was not as weird-looking as I imagined. Huh. The two continued their furious attacks and, for a moment, it seemed as though the stranger had taken the advantage. Then Samehada ripped through his ribs.

"Kisame! You fucking fish-stick I told you not to let your fucking sword rip me. Jashin-sama will be furious if I don't kill you now! He's already mad that I didn't get to kill the fucking target," the man screamed, throwing his scythe into a nearby tree and stomping on the ground.

Only one word repeated in my mind. Jashin.

Jashin.

Jashin.

Jashin.

Before I even knew I was doing it, I was next to the man and healing his wound. His head turned in almost slow motion and then his hand was around my neck, choking me. Blindly, I reached forward for the item I'd somehow missed earlier and clasped the charm in my own hand.

"Bitch, get your hands off of my sacred talisman or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama right now instead of later," he growled, his grip tightening.

Gasping for air, I managed to untie my cloak and reveal my own necklace. Looking like he'd been struck by lightening, he let go of my neck and I fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I then noticed that everyone else had stopped fighting and were watching us.

"I'm Hana," I replied, trying to stand. "You? I never did catch your name."

"Hidan, most faithful servant of Lord Jashin-sama," he answered, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. This was surreal, but his name did sound familiar.

"Oh! You're the one who was bitching," I smiled.

"Who said that? I'll slit their throats and offer their blood to Jashin-sama!" he screamed, his eyes crazy.

"N-nobody."

"Kunoichi, you follow the same religion as him?" Itachi asked, stepping forward. He looked like he wanted to kill me even more now.

"Yes. I was recently recruited."

"Are you a true follower or a pretender?" Hidan said, reaching for his scythe.

"True follower!" I squeaked.

"How?" Itachi questioned, moving even closer, his voice colder than usual.

"I died and he brought me back. I don't know how."

"Jashin-sama is all powerful. Why would he bring a _girl_ like you back to life?"

"'Cause he's a pervert," I whispered.

"I'll kill you!" Hidan screamed, apparently having heard me. The scythe was in his hands quicker than I could have seen and it arched through the air, aimed at my head. I had no time to duck and could only watch in horror as it hit my neck with precision.

That wasn't even the bad part. The worst thing was, I could still see my body as my head flew through the air and landed in Kakuzu's hands. I had been beheaded and was still alive. It defied all logic.

"Hidan, if you had thought it through, your attack was nothing but a waste of time," Kakuzu drawled, carrying my head back to my body.

"She called Jashin-sama a pervert. She deserved it, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted, waving his scythe in the air.

"Maybe he doesn't act like it around you, but he is!" I said. It was so weird talking when I could see my body a foot away just sitting there. "Uh, so how do I get reattached?"

"I have experience in this matter," Kakuzu said matter-of-factly. "We shall simply sew your head back onto your neck."

"Is that possible? How does it work?"

"Didn't Jashin-sama explain it to you?" Hidan asked, looking both peeved and worried.

"No, he neglected to tell me the facts of death."

"Then it apparently is up to Hidan to explain them," Kisame spoke.

"Why do I have to tell _her_ about how to worship Jashin-sama properly?"

**'Because I told you to,' Jashin-sama echoed in our minds. **

"I mean, of course I'd love to teach her all about killing and maiming and shedding blood for Jashin-sama!"

"Did we miss something?" Kisame asked.

"Jashin-sama told him to," I smiled, sticking my tongue out at Hidan.

"Bitch! Don't you dare disrespect our great lord that way."

"Have a little independent thought, Hidan."

"I am the most faithful servant of Jashin-sama because he is more important to me than anything else in the whole world!" Hidan screamed, his face turning bright red.

"Why don't you just marry him?" I smirked, feeling weird as Kakuzu stitches my body back to my head.

"You are the most sacrilegious, unappreciative girl I have ever met. I honestly don't know why Jashin-sama granted you this gift."

"Neither do I," I said, deciding that pissing off the one person who could help me understand what I was now was a bad idea. "Hidan, will you help me?"

"I don't have a choice, girl. But if Jashin-sama wishes it, who am I to deny him?"

"Done," Kakuzu commented.

I gingerly moved my head from side to side and tested out my hands. My fingers moved normally. Kakuzu commented on the cost of thread, then stood and left. Kisame followed shortly and Hidan went after, muttering about a 'major prayer session.' I was left alone with Itachi.

"Kunoichi, did I tell you to heal Hidan?"

"No, but I did it without thinking."

"He would have healed naturally. It was a waste of chakra to do so. Do not make the same mistake."

"Okay, but…"

"Yes?"

"What's gonna happen now?"

"You will learn what you need during the day and finish healing my eyes at night. When you are done, you will leave."

"I understand, Uchiha-sama."

"Kunoichi?"

"Yes?"

"Neglect to tell me something of importance again and I will kill you."

"Understood," I said, the cool tendril of fear making its way up my back. I didn't think it was possible to feel safe around Itachi Uchiha.

_As I followed the Sharingan master,_

_my mind was mysteriously blank_

_and I wondered if maybe the dark god_

_who I both thanked and feared_

_had had a hand in this fate. _

**Rayne Says: Duh, duh, duh! And so Sakura met Hidan. To answer a question posed earlier: Sakura did not realize she wouldn't really die because it's how the mind works. Knowing something and believing in it are two different things. Now Sakura believes she is immortal and will not fear death. Also, I've realized that when I started this I was kind of making Hana an OC, so I'm trying to get back to Sakura. Review and I'll put an Itachi **_**shirtless**_** scene in the next chapter. **


End file.
